The Stolen Words
by AliciousMind
Summary: One stolen bag with all her creation gives him a chance to find his soulmate through her words. Will she agree to be found and loved? A sweet and romantic story about finding love in the most unexpected circumstances between a famous rock star and a shy editor. AH, E/B.
1. The Bag

Hi,

This is my first story so please be understanding.

I am also very happy to announce, that this story is supervised by two wonderful Betas - **Anastasia Dove** and **black wolfgirl2722 **;-) Thanks to their help I currently revise all the chapters.

Enjoy.

* * *

**THE STOLEN WORDS**

**by AliciousMind**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE - The Bag**

**BPOV**

I was walking through the Seattle park, breathing in the wonderful scents of the early spring evening and relaxing after a busy day at work. It was so strange that after graduating the UW as an English major, the only work I could find was at a publishing company as an editor.

I had always dreamt about writing my own stories and poems, but unfortunately they were not good enough to be published, seen, or whatever. They were no good so nobody had seen them. I hadn't stopped writing them, but they were safely stored in my notebook, in my bag.

Whenever I felt like writing, my notebook was always with me and all my feelings and sorrows were filled into it to the point of combustion. Yeah, pathetic, but that was who I was.

My work as the editor was not quite fulfilling my dream, but was quite well paid so it was not that bad. To be truthful after my first year, I'd began to become one of the most wanted editors in my office and my boss - Rosalie Hale - quickly gave me a promotion by making me the head editor in our department. It was very unexpected, since she was known as a very tough employer and most of my colleagues were surprised by my promotion, but after a few weeks everyone moved on and I continued my work without any problem.

Suddenly somebody bumped into me with such force that I fell backwards, hitting the ground hard.

An _oomph_ came out of my mouth, before I realized that the guy who had run into me, had taken off with my bag. I quickly looked at the direction of the disappearing boy, who was now far away enough for me to know that I would never be able to catch him. Well, that was just my luck, or rather the lack of it.

I quickly thought about the contents of the lost bag, patting my pockets and checking the presence of my keys and the cell inside. Thank heavens for leaving my 'work bag' at home with all my documents and money.

After a moment a feeling of dread overwhelmed me, when I realized what my bag contained. My teeth spontaneously went to bite my lower lip and my hands began to tremble. My breathing speeded up and my heart started to increase its beating.

All my poems and stories were now owned by the arrogant prick, who'd just stolen my bag.

"Oh, shit".

* * *

A/N: Well, what do you think?

I know this story IS already complete, but I am still anxious to hear your thoughts and ideas. They help me be a better writer, so please LET ME HEAR YOU :-)

Next chapter - EPOV :-)

Alice


	2. An Empty Head

Again. Thank you - **Anastasia Dove** for being the most helpful Beta ever :-)

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but Stephenie Meyer does.

* * *

**THE STOLEN WORDS**

**by AliciousMind**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO - An Empty Head**

**EPOV**

That was truly the worst day of my life. I felt so humiliated that my only wish was to run away as fast as I could and disappear somewhere into the unknown. But unfortunately, my agent and best friend Jasper had other plans telling me to shut up and smile whilst signing autographs. Fans were screaming, flashes were blinding my eyes and all I was able to think about was my recent interview with Jay and his embarrassing question: 'What's next?'. Well it was a very good question, but unfortunately I didn't know the answer to it.

It had been weeks since I had written a new song and I had no idea why it was so hard to do. It was never my problem not to have any inspiration for a song before. I always felt like music was in my bloodstream and as everyone connected to the music business was saying: my music was good. I didn't do it for money or fame, but I had both. I was content with my choice of living and appreciated the chance of doing what I loved and getting paid for it.

"Are you going or should I bring a bed for you here?" Jasper cut through my thoughts. I looked around surprised that there were no more people around. I must have zoned out for a while. Jasper patted my shoulder and chuckled, "You really shouldn't think about this lack of inspiration of yours. It will come back with time. You should just rest and relax, maybe call some girl or visit your parents. When did you see them last time?'

I thought about it for a minute. I was not a type of a man who called a girl for a night and Jasper knew it well. He was teasing me, because I was a relationship guy, to busy recently to find some time and meet someone. My music used to take all my concentration and between recording new albums, giving concerts and interviews, I spent the rest of my time with the very few friends I had back where I lived; New York. It didn't mean that I had no girlfriends- I had, but usually we wanted different things from life and our relationships were short and uneventful. They wanted to be with me because of my fame or wealth. The worst was Tanya, my last girlfriend who broke my heart last year, ending our relationship because I refused to call some guy to tell him to give her the main role in his latest movie. It was good that we didn't live together so the breaking up was like a clean break. After that time, I promised myself to trust my feelings and never again rush into something just to not be alone.

Thinking about Jasper's suggestion, I admitted that maybe it would be good to visit my parents. They lived in Seattle and I couldn't remember when the last time I visited them was. We talked on the phone a lot, but both my parents were as busy as I was so meeting was not an easy task to do.

"I think that's a great idea to surprise them J. It's been too long. Let's book the flight and go."

"That's good. I miss my sister, too. Maybe you'd find your inspiration there soon."

"Yeah, maybe."

* * *

A/N: Hi again. Aren't you happy? I feel quite creative tonight so why wait? I hope you liked Edward's rambling.

If you did - leave a review :-) If you didn't - let me know either ;-)

Have a nice day!

A.


	3. The Dumb Officer

This chapter has been recently rewritten and replaced - thanks to **Anastasia Dove** - my awesome Beta :-) Thank you for your help.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any Twilight related characters but Stephenie Meyer does. I only have some fun with them :-)

* * *

**THE STOLEN WORDS**

**by AliciousMind**

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE - The Dumb Officer**

**BPOV**

"Okay lady, let's start again. You're reporting that some guy stole your empty bag. Did he assault you?"

"No."

"Did he threaten you?"

"No, but..."

"Did he hurt you?"

"No, but he took my bag..."

"Which was worthless and empty."

"Not exactly. I was trying to say that..."

"...Yes, that there was a notebook in it. Look lady I don't want to be rude but a notebook and a bag are not enough to start an investigation. I am sorry but I must ask you to leave. We are very busy today and cannot concentrate on an empty bag."

I swear it was the dumbest police officer I had ever met. I didn't like to admit it being a daughter of the one myself but I was sure if Charlie lived he would forgive me that little insult.

I ran from the station with teary eyes and a trembling lip. Why couldn't they understand that that notebook was my life. It hid the sorrow of losing my parents and the fury of being cheated on. It shared my happiness when I graduated UW and sadness after saying goodbye, to my best and only friend Alice when she decided to open her first boutique in New York. It was not A notebook. It was THE notebook which as I now realize was my diary, my friend and my baby. How was I going to move on?

* * *

A/N: Hi again :-) Missed me? It is interesting how many ideas one can have while writing. I hope you like them so far? Let me know :-)

A.


	4. IMS

This chapter has been currently revised thanks to amazing **Anastasia Dove. **Enjoy :-)

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but Stephenie Meyer does.

* * *

**THE STOLEN WORDS**

**by AliciousMind**

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR - IMS**

**EPOV**

"Excuse me sir, may I have an autograph?"

I woke up startled hearing the flight attendant talk to me. I was shocked by her bluntness, but I guessed I should have been used to it by now. People didn't see me for me, just through my career.

"Of course," I sighed and signed the little piece of paper she gave me.

"You are not in the best mood today," Jasper stated, without looking at me.

"Not really. I wish I could go back to the times when nobody knew me."

"Well, my dear friend, that is very unlikely. But you can be sure that next few weeks will be very uneventful. Your parents' house is surrounded by woods so nobody would find you."

"I guess that is the best news I've heard today," I smiled to myself and closed my eyes so I could drift back to sleep for the rest of the flight.

oOo

"I am so glad that paparazzi didn't know about this trip," I said cheerfully, while waiting to claim my luggage.

"Yeah, your shades and the cap help, too. I am glad to see you in better mood."

"I was stressed for a moment when that flight attendant asked for the autograph. I am glad she kept my identity to herself."

"That was close," Jasper said, lifting his suitcase from the carousel. I was still looking for my bag when something in the main hall caught my eye. It was a boy maybe 17 years old, who was very nervously holding a small purple bag. He looked around and then dumbed it into the nearby trash. I was surprised because the bag looked quite decent and feminine. I looked again only to find the guy gone.

My bag finally arrived and Jasper and I went to exit the airport. When we entered the main hall I glanced in the direction of the trash and was surprised to see a purple notebook lying on the floor next to it. It must have dropped out of the bag, I thought and unconsciously went to pick it up.

The cover was used, but not in a trashy way. It had some doodles and drawings on it and in the middle there were the most beautifully written initials I had ever seen: IMS.

* * *

**Well... What do you think? Getting better?**

**Let me know what you thing. I really appreciate your opinions :-)**

**Thanks.**

**A.**


	5. I Remember

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but Stephenie Meyer does.

* * *

**THE STOLEN WORDS**

**by AliciousMind**

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE - I Remember**

**BPOV**

I was losing myself in the amount of memories which flooded my mind and awoke all the feelings I had been trying to hide or forget about. I was always a very emotional person who rarely showed feelings to the outside world, but stored them inside my soul and then freed them shaping in words, sentences and phrases.

I remembered the joy of getting the first bicycle from my parents, the devastation of hearing their screams, the numbness after their divorce. I still felt my heartbreak the day after my naive first time with Mike Newton, who collected his money after winning his bet with some friend, not caring enough that I could see him doing it. I recalled the unbelievable happiness of graduating UW and the spark of pride in my father's eyes. He was always the one for me who could fight for me with my irresponsible mother, who took care of my needs and was working himself to death to give me heaven. He was so strong but at the same time not strong enough. He could fight the crime for years but it took the cancer only 6 months to finish him. I couldn't believe how much I loved him and how rarely I was telling him how important he was for me. Now when he was gone I could only hope that he could see me from up above and somehow was proud of me who I was. I missed him so much it hurt.

I looked through my window and saw that the raining subsided and the sun was slowly finding its way through the clouds. What an irony. All my memories so dearly collected and cherished were stolen in a matter of seconds and even the weather couldn't share my mood.

Thinking about all the lost poems I heard the phone ringing. Slowly I dried my tears, stood up and managed to pick it up before it stopped.

"Hello?"

"Hi honey, it's me. I can feel that you need me today"

I smiled. _A perfect timing_ - as always.

* * *

**A/N: Hi, sorry for delay but those last two days were horrific :-( No time at all.**

**Now I hope everything goes smooth. I am working at the next chapter trying to reach 2000 words :-)**

**Wish me luck.**

**A.**


	6. Unbelievably Vulnerable

Okay, I really tried to write something around 2000 words but managed only over 1280 :-)

It was an interesting experience and I hope you like it. LET ME KNOW :-))

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but Stephenie Meyer does.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but Stephenie Meyer does.

* * *

**THE STOLEN WORDS**

**by AliciousMind**

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX - Unbelievably Vulnerable**

**EPOV**

The dinner in my parents' house went on in a pleasant atmosphere. Jasper stayed with his family who also lived in Seattle and we were to meet the next day to plan our time. My parents were ecstatic hearing about me staying with them a bit longer. We weren't able to keep in touch very often and that was one of my main concern during my tours or stay in New York. We were always very close as a family and I truly believed that the role model my parents represented during my whole life made me the person I was now. They loved and respected each other even after over 30 years of their marriage. Regardless of their careers they always could find their time for me and their only concern was that after my birth they could not have more children to become my siblings.

My dad, Carlisle, was a very well known and regarded surgeon, the department head at the University of Washington Medical Center in Seattle. He was honest to his beliefs, concentrated on his work and people. He was a great doctor because he respected his patients and treated them with equal focus regardless of their social status or wealth. He loved his work even after all those years of practicing medicine.

My mom, Esme, was the interior designer. She established her firm focusing on helping people create their comfortable, worm and functional homes. She was very successful and respected because of her undeniable talent, intuitive nature, kind soul and easy going character. Her projects were very innovatory but always well-thought-out to the last detail.

Both of my parents taught me how to be true to my beliefs, to work for my success and to do what I loved and what gave me the greatest satisfaction and not necessary the money. Thanks to their encouragement I became who I was and I couldn't be more grateful for that. During my college years I met some guys who had equal fun playing in a band with me. We started playing at some gigs and soon enough we became more and more popular. One day some guy from music industry heard us and proposed a contract for recording the album. The rest was history as they say. We quickly became one of the most desired bands in Washington state and then - after the American tour - even in the country. I asked my best friend Jasper to be our manager and he joined our team helping us concentrate on our music and not the business.

Besides my parents, my music was always the most important for me. My mother started teaching me how to play the piano when I was three. I remember my childhood to be surrounded by very eclectic choices of compositions from Bach to the Beatles. I used to sit on the couch with my parents and listen to different pieces while we were trying to imagine some stories or pictures hidden behind the music. It was unbelievably relaxing and bonding experience for all of us.

Later I started to write my own pieces. The first one was for my mom as a Christmas gift. I was six then and I remembered my mom crying while listening to it. I was so scared that she didn't like me playing so I stopped, but she told me that it was the best present I could have ever given her.

After that I was writing more and more and it was always something natural for me. Whenever I felt happy, lonely, grateful, sad - you know what I mean - I sat at my grand piano or took a guitar and started to pour all the emotions into my music. Until now...

My reverie were interrupted by my mom: "How long are you going to stay with us Edward?"

"I am not sure. I need to relax and think all thinks over. After my last tour I feel really exhausted and so far I don't want to go back to New York anytime soon. If that's okay with you I would rather stay here, surrounded by woods than paparazzi back home."

"Of course it is better than okay with us honey" my mother exclaimed. "We missed you so much those few months. I am glad you decided to come home to us. It will always be your home Edward, even if you live somewhere else now."

"Thanks mom. I am really glad to be home with you. I missed you, too".

"Well, as happy as I am to see you, I have to get up early tomorrow and go to hospital. I think it is time for me to call it a night. Good night son."

"Good night dad. I think I am going to bed, too. I am quite tired after the flight. Mom, thank you for wonderful dinner".

We helped quickly clean the table and went to our bedrooms saying good night first.

I decided to take a shower and I changed my clothes. I took the notebook safely stored in my bag and lied down under the fresh sheets in my bed. I started to look through its contents. I had no time to do it at the airport and I really didn't know why, but I could't just throw it away. Something about those initials was calling to me. I put it into my bag not saying a word to Jasper and followed him out to our waiting car.

While examining the pages carefully for any indication of the owner, soon I realized what I was looking at. There - on almost every page of it were - among all the doodling, drawings and sketches - the most incredible, full of emotions and soul touching poems I have ever read.

_Oh. My. God!_

I was sure my heart stopped for a few seconds to restart with double force. My brain began to emit the different tunes and melodies synchronized with the verses of those texts, thoughts and lyrics. I have never read or written so amazing texts. It was unbelievable that after all those weeks of stagnation now my head was full of music. All because of those words. I desperately tried to find a name, an address or any piece of information indicating the author of those send-from-God creations. Nothing, none, just those three beautiful, unnerving and mysterious letters under each piece: IMS.

Irritated I closed the notebook and started to think. The style of handwriting indicated a female. Also the sketches and doodling showed that the person was very creative, talented and young spirited. Some pages contained dry drop marks. It told me that either the person were writing during the raining or she was crying. The content of those pages being extremely downhearted and melancholic indicated the latter. I felt my heart clenched imagining the depth of sorrow that person had to endure. I didn't know why but I wanted to find that woman to hold her and protect. It was a strange and new feeling. I had never had such emotions toward anybody, even my former girlfriends. That person in her words were showing her vulnerability and sensitive nature but also incredible power and intelligence. The way she was choosing her words, picking the rhymes and describing her feelings made me desperate to find her. But how?

* * *

**Well? Longer = Better? :-)**

**Have a nice day**

**A.**


	7. Time to Grow Up

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but Stephenie Meyer does.

* * *

**THE STOLEN WORDS**

**by AliciousMind**

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN - Time to Grow Up**

**BPOV**

_"Hello?"_

_"Hi honey, it's me. I can feel that you need me today"_

_I smiled. A perfect timing - as always._

* * *

I was very surprised hearing my best friend, although I shouldn't have, remembering that she had a kind of sixth sense and always knew when I needed her the most.

I sighed and answered: "Hi Alice, it's so good to hear you."

"Oh, Bella. I've been drawing some new sketches of the latest winter collection and suddenly felt that I had to call you. I am sorry I was too busy to call earlier but I have real hell with all those projects and deadlines. What's up?"

I smiled hearing my best friend's rambling. She'd dreamt about her own boutique since she was small and after graduating Fashion Institute of Technology she decided to stay in New York City to set up a little shop with her projects of clothes and supplies. Of course after a few weeks it became a huge success and now it was very popular among the fashion celebrities, so Alice was getting more and more busy creating her own line and designing, producing and selling her own products . We hadn't talked for weeks now but I was glad that she was happy and successful.

"I'm fine. I have a lot of work in the office, but Rosalie is very good..."

"Stop those bullshit right now. You know you can't lie to me, honey. Well, to say the truth you can't lie - full stop. So I'm asking one more time: What's up?"

I sighed once more and started to tell her what had happened and how I was feeling. I felt my eyes getting wet again, but I tried to take some breaths in and out to reduce the incoming sobs. Unfortunately Alice was not fooled.

"Oh, Bella. I am so sorry. I know how important your poems were for you. I wish you let me read them. I've always hoped that someday I will be able to convince you to publish them. You have always been too critical of your own talent."

"No, no, no, don't be absurd. I know they were not that good but they were my memories, mostly of Charlie, and now I am so angry with myself for being so emotionally addicted to some stupid notebook. Well, I guess I have to move on and cope with it, but it will be hard. It is so not fair, you know. That boy in the park could take anything: a watch, some earrings, money. But he chose to steal the only think I cannot replace".

"I know, B. Life is not fair. Listen, I have to go but next week I'll have less work as my new line will be complete and I will be able to leave the shop in my assistant's hands, so I was planning to come home for a while. I'll see you then and we will talk more."

"Okay Ali, see you soon. Bye."

"Bye".

I hung up and thought about our conversation. It was true that the general sense of unfairness in my life was replaced by my anger. How could I be so devastated by losing a notebook? People had worse problems every single day and here I was - a twenty-three year old Bella Swan - crying for some lost words.

I abruptly stood up and went to my little bathroom. I took a shower relaxing my muscles under the stream of hot water. _Mmmmm, Heaven_. I put my fluffy robe on and started to dry my hair with a towel.

I decided to concentrate on my work and not my feelings. I would have to ask Rosalie for more work to do. That would keep my emotions in check. I didn't need those. I didn't need to be more vulnerable and addicted. Time to grow up.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews. I am very grateful that you gave me some credit and read those chapters. It makes me want to work harder:-)

I am thrilled and honoured :-)

A.


	8. Complication

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but Stephenie Meyer does.

* * *

**THE STOLEN WORDS**

**by AliciousMind**

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHT - Complication**

**EPOV**

"So, let me put it straight. You're telling me that you have fifteen new songs written in one night?" Jasper looked at me with disbelief in his eyes. I had been trying to explain it to him for over an hour, but so far he couldn't comprehend the idea of my new inspiration.

I called him in the morning and told to meet me as soon as possible. He must have heard something in my voice because he was knocking to my parents' house in twenty minutes time.

He stared at me with his blue eyes and tried to summarize what I had been telling him. "For over four weeks you were constantly telling me that you lost your ability to write anything new. No lyrics, no music, nothing. Yesterday we flew to your parents because you wanted to relax and now you have fifteen new songs? Wow! You work fast. You should come here more often" he added and shook his head with amazement.

"It is not that simple. I have written some music to the poems, but they are not mine" I said, with a sigh of sadness. "I found a notebook in the airport yesterday and I took it home. I can't explain why but I felt it was important somehow. Then, after dinner I started reading it and just wasn't able to stop. Those poems are so unbelievable, full of emotions and just so real, you know? I could hear the music accompanying them. It was all in my head like I was struck by a lightning. All night I was putting the pieces together and writing them down. They are awesome." I paused for a second to take a short breath. I didn't realize I have been talking so fast. It was strange. I was known as a person who always thought twice before deciding anything, who tended to over-think his actions and never gave into emotions.

Jasper was watching me, frowning in deep concentration: "As your friend I am glad you've stopped brooding and moved on writing your music again, but as your manager I have to remind you that if you want to use those poems in your next album, you have to have the legal rights to do so". That was one of the biggest complications but I felt that was not what bothered me the most. I wanted to find the author of those beautiful words but not only for my career sake. I wanted to get to know her, to talk to her, to connect with her soul.

_Wow, where did that come from? _

It was true I was smitten by a girl I had never met. My protective thoughts surprised me and I didn't know what to think about them. I felt like she was calling to me from afar. Like a siren.

"How do you want to find the girl? Do you have any idea how to proceed?" Jasper was talking in his manager mode now and all I could think was that I would do anything to find her.

"I am not sure yet. All I have are the initials: IMS. I think I should start with that, even if I had to read the phone book" I shuddered at the thought how ridiculous it sounded.

"How do you know they are her initials and not some random letters?"

"Well, I cannot be sure - of course - but they are signed under every piece of her writing, next to the date when it was written. They are always beautifully calligraphed in the same manner. I doubt they are random or accidental". I was sure those three letters were her initials. There was no other way. It was similar to the signing my pieces of music. I had never used my full name under them but always preferred the simple EAM written underneath, next to the date.

Jasper seemed to contemplate something so I was watching him not wanting to disturb. I was sure if we were to succeed and trace the girl, Jasper would be the one to find the way.

"I think I have an idea but I must consult it with our lawyer first. We have to be sure she will not charge us with any accusation of stealing her copyrights. It must be solid and without any doubt. I am going to call Mr. Jenks and tell him about the situation. I hope he will be able to help us."

"Let's hope so. I cannot imagine our next album without those songs".

"Are you gonna sing them to me sometime? I would like to know what all this fuss is about" he smirked challenging me and went to the music room where my black grand piano was situated in the middle of it. He opened the keylid and looked in my direction with big expectation in his eyes.

"Shall we?" he gestured to the instrument and sat on the recliner next to the window.

I took a deep breath and went to sit on the bench next to the piano. I closed my eyes and started playing losing the contact with reality and forgetting about my surrounding. I was playing and singing, letting the words and music flow through my soul and swirl around with beautiful melody and heart-warming lyrics. I lost myself in my emotions and cherished every note and sound, not wanting to spoil the perfection of the given creation. When I reached the end I opened my eyes and saw my mother standing at the door, clasping her hands and crying quietly. I didn't hear her entering the room or I had no idea why she was crying. I wanted to ask but she approached me first, gave me a hug and kissed my forehead: "That was the most beautiful set of pieces I have ever heard. I am so proud of you, son. I am amazed by your talent. Thank you for performing this today."

I hugged her back and wanted to explain the origin of those pieces, but my eyes caught Jasper's face. He looked like he didn't understand what happened. Then he stood up, walked in my direction and with some kind of determination on his face he said: "Those were the best pieces you had ever played. And I am not talking only about the words, but also about your music. They complement each other and are extremely compatible. I have no words Edward. Only that we have to find her".

I nodded in my own agreement and clarified everything to my mother starting with the boy at the airport and finishing describing my last night inspiring work. My mom was listening with a great interest and when I finished she squeezed my hand, looked into my eyes, smiled and left the room. Strange, but I had no time to thing about her behavior. I turned to face Jasper and asked the only question I could think about:

"Where do we start?"

* * *

A/N: 1270 words - all for you :-)

I hope you liked this chapter. I am not sure about the terminology describing copyrights etc. but I hope you managed to understand what I intended to write about :-)

If not - let me know.

If yes - let me know either :-) I love reading your reviews.

On Saturday - BPOV and meeting Alice :-)

Have a nice day,

A.


	9. Live Your Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but Stephenie Meyer does.

* * *

**THE STOLEN WORDS**

**by AliciousMind**

* * *

**CHAPTER NINE - Live Your Life**

**BPOV**

"Rosalie, are you sure you have no more work for me today? I have plenty of time to do some extra editing".

I was working in my room and Rosalie Hale came to see the progress with my latest task. I decided to talk to her and ask for more job to do, but she seemed to be hesitant.

"Bella, can I be honest with you?" she asked. She looked like she was deliberating if she should say something or not. I shivered, afraid what did that mean.

"Of course" I said unsure.

"I have been watching you for all this last year and I must tell you I don't know any other person like you".

I was confused for a second. Was that good or bad. _Oh, God. Does she want to fire me?_

"Stop that! I can see what you're thinking." She exclaimed. "You don't see yourself very clearly, do you? Why do you think I have promoted you after such a short time?"

"Because there was a vacant and an urgent job to do? And Jessica and Lauren were on holidays?" I said not knowing where she referred to.

"You see, being such an intelligent person sometimes you are just stupid. I have made you a head of our department because I saw how talented and hard-working you are. You are the best among us all and you don't even see it. It is time for you to open your eyes and realize how extraordinary your brain is and how incredible person you are. I cannot understand why you are choosing to work even at home. You should meet some friends, have fun and not keep to yourself. You are way too young to do so".

I remained speechless. I always admired Rosalie. Although she was only three years older than me, she was very professional, strict and successful. People in the office were afraid of her because she could sense the lie from the distance and she had no problem with confronting the poor fool the minute he decided not to pull his weight. She did't hesitate to tell what she thought and was very straight forward with it. Just like right now with me.

"I don't know what to say Rosalie. I like working for you, I don't have any friends here and I don't like to just sit at home and do nothing".

"You see, this is the time you have to take your life in your hands. I really admire your talent and your personality and I would like to see you happy."

I sighed and thought about all those things she'd said. Maybe she was right. Maybe those last few days were the proof that my life was too much concentrated on my past and I was like a pathetic old lady. Maybe it was the time to choose to live not to pity myself any more.

"All right, I will try. Thank you Rosalie. It was good to talk to you like this." I smiled to her and she smiled back.

"It was my pleasure. I want you to know you can talk to me wherever you need. And Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Call me Rose." She winked and turned to leave my room.

I was standing in the middle of the arrival lounge at the Seattle airport and searching for my best friend, who had landed some time ago and should have been here and minute. I was very eager to finally see her after all those months. I didn't realize how much I missed her and now, waiting for her I couldn't contain my excitement.

Finally I saw her among all those people. I waved to her and she came running in my direction with two big suitcases in her hands. I was amazed how such a tiny person could have enough strength to lift those monsters.

Alice stopped my way of thoughts by hugging me with all those force and looking at me with disapproving eyes.

"Isabella Marie Swan, why do you look so miserable and what the hell you are wearing?"

I smiled, hugged her back and said: "Hi Alice, I missed you, too".

* * *

A/N: Yeah I know it's short but I am planning to post one more tonight. I thought this chapter was quite important and the talk with Rosalie explained the way other people see Bella.

I hope you liked it. Let me know.

A.


	10. Waiting

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but Stephenie Meyer does.

* * *

**THE STOLEN WORDS**

**by AliciousMind**

* * *

**CHAPTER TEN - Waiting**

**EPOV**

"Okay, so I talked to Jenks and described him all the situation we're in. He said it is a very unique and decided case and that he needed more time to handle it."

I was sitting in a cafe and listening to Jasper. He seemed to be equally desperate in finding the solution for our extraordinary situation. Yesterday, after our discussion he left to see what legal procedures we were to take to be able to find the author of the lyrics and not to be accused of steeling her copyrights. It was very important because we could not afford to become deceitful or not trustworthy to our fans, not to mention it was illegal.

I was glad I had someone at my side, and knowing that my parents supported me as well was very fulfilling. I guess I didn't realize how lonely I was in my successful life. While living in New York I had had no time to think about it. I had been working all the time and when I had come back home I had been too tired to feel anything beside like falling asleep.

And now, after spending a couple days in Seattle I felt like the only people I still felt connected with were my parents and Jasper. I appreciated the opportunity to calm down after my busy time in NY and to relax, but I started to wonder what I was going to do while being here, in Washington State. From one side I had that anxious need to find the author of those unbelievable poems, to start working and stop wasting my time. From the other hand I craved a nice and peaceful sleep, lazing around and just be me, without all this fuss with fame and paparazzi. I was lucky that I had been performing with my band _The Eclipse_, because my name was not very familiar to a common stranger and my own face was not as popular as our group image. Of course our fans knew me, but I liked to think we were not so popular yet to have a lot fans in every city of the United States. They were present during concerts, shows or interviews, but so far I was not stalked or recognized on the street. This was one of the reasons why we decided to move to NYC, to separate our private lifes. We wanted to be close to our recording studio, but also we wanted to distance our career life from our family homes. This was also the reason I felt comfortable to sit it this cafe with Jasper and still feel like an ordinary guy having a good time with his friend and not gaining any attention from any other customer.

"You are quiet today. Have you heard what I said before?" Jasper seemed to be concern with my lack of response to his discussion with Jenks.

"Yeah, I've heard you. I am glad Jenks is taking care of it. He is the best and if anyone is going to find the way how to proceed it would be Jenks. So now what? What are we going to do while waiting for Jenks?" I asked feeling a bit stupid for not having and plans on my own.

"We are meeting Rose and her fiancé tonight." Jasper said casually.

"Rosalie has a fiancé? I thought all she does is working?" I was surprised to hear Jasper's sister got engaged. She was the type of a woman who seemed to be cold and fierce, not the domestic type of girl. I had known her for almost as long as Jasper and we hardly spoke a few sentences. She was very intelligent and always put her job first. „I guess I don't know her that well. Well, I haven't seen her for a couple years. People can change, can't they?"

"Yes, we were all surprised when she announced that she was engaged. Our parents thought she was kidding, but when they saw her ring they realized she was serious".

I smiled imagining Jasper parents' surprise. They were very calm and reserved people who like to plan everything, just like Jasper did. It must have been shock hearing their daughter got engaged. I bet they didn't even know the guy.

"Have you met him yet?" I asked hoping our tonight meeting will not be strange. Thinking about Rosalie I couldn't imagine any guy who could feel comfortable in her company. She was very intimidating and we had not many things in common.

"No, she didn't come to my parent's house yesterday, but she called later and told us to meet her tonight".

"Where are we going to meet them?"

"Some new club here, _Breaking Dawn_".

* * *

A/N: Okay, I am very excited to announce that we are getting close to witness the meeting of our favorite couple :-)

Any ideas how they meet? I am looking forward to hearing from you :-)

A.


	11. Mentally Stable

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but Stephenie Meyer does.

* * *

**THE STOLEN WORDS**

**by AliciousMind**

* * *

**CHAPTER ELEVEN - Mentally Stable**

**BPOV**

I was sitting at my kitchen table listening to my best friend and wondering how much I missed her during those long months. It was not important that she was criticizing my clothing or my hair. It was not important that she didn't like how much time I spend at work or that I lost my weigh because apparently I hadn't been taking enough care of myself. It was not even important that she was unhappy hearing I hadn't met anyone important to date. What was important to me that she was sitting at my kitchen table and talking. I smiled to myself realizing how lonely I was lately.

"Do you have any idea how worried I have been hearing your misery through the phone? Why didn't you call me? Am I not good enough to be trusted?"

I shook my head and started explaining to Alice how I felt during those last weeks. „I can assure you that I trust you, but I didn't want to bother you with my problems. I know how busy you are and the last thing I want is to tell you about my constant and not-so-important problems. Someone stole my bag - so what? Even the police didn't think it was important enough to file my report. I dealt with it and moved on. End of story." I was irritated that she still tried to treat me like a child. Was I so transparent with my pathetic life that everyone wanted to help me? I remembered my earlier talk with Rosalie. To say the truth I was shocked with her words of admiration and my talent. It was strange to hear those statements from your boss who saw you as a friend. It was flattering and gave me some kind of self-confidence. If Rosalie, or Rose rather as she asked me to call her, claimed I was talented so maybe I was not so bad. I smiled to that and unfortunately Alice saw that starting her interrogation from the new angle:

"Why are you so pleased? I am really concerned of your mental health".

Hearing that I burst out laughing. „Alice you know me long enough to know I am not mentally stable". She started laughing with me. It was our private joke because if something happened in our hometown Forks it was very probable that I was involved. Alice always claimed that I was a magnet for accidents. I thought my brain was not working differently. It was our constant argument.

Then I told Alice about my morning meeting with Rose and what she said about my career and meeting new people. I was afraid that Alice would agree with my boss and of course I wasn't wrong.

"I feel I like her already. We must meet her and talk more. I know we can be good friends and maybe have some fun. But, speaking about fun, we have to hurry and get ready. I have heard there is a new club in Seattle and we, my dear, are going out tonight."

I slumped on my chair and said nothing knowing there was no chance I could convince Alice to stay at home.

* * *

A/N: So Rosalie is Jasper's sister and they are meeting in 'Breaking Dawn' club. Hmmm. I wonder what club is Alice taking Bella to? :-)

I am excited, and you?

Reviews make me write faster ;-)

A.


	12. The Bet

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but Stephenie Meyer does.

* * *

**THE STOLEN WORDS**

**by AliciousMind**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWELVE - The Bet**

**EPOV**

"Jasper, I have no idea what you are talking about." I knew damn well what he was talking about but I was never going to admit it, especially to him. He was teasing me all the way to _Breaking Dawn_ about my lack of female friend and whats more my lack of any interest in finding someone to date. We were driving in my rented silver volvo and just talking about God knows what.

"I know you. You are not the type who just fuck the first girl you see. I blame your parents, you know. They are all perfect and together it must be hard to keep up"

"My parents are lucky but they have nothing to do with me being single. I am single because I chose so and I am fine with that. Can you?" Yeah, he was teasing me forgetting that he was single as well. This was a classic pot and kettle situation, although Jasper was more easy going person and he was not against one night stands. He had many female friends, who just waited for a phone to meet him for a night. Of course he didn't exploit those acquaintanceships, but also we was rarely lonely.

"Are you seeing someone tonight?" I ask just to know if I was going to meet some more people or just Rosalie's fiancé.

"No, you know I am your only date so don't you worry" he said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Shut up, you ass. Don't you worry your big head with my date. I bet you meet some chick today and leave me with Mr. Boring and your sister before midnight".

"Ohhh, game's on. If you meet someone interesting tonight you are going to admit that you are a pathetic looser."

"I am not, but be sure that if you will meet someone hot tonight, you are to introduce me as your greatest and omniscient best friend". We laughed out loud like a bunch of kids teasing and just having fun. I turned to park in front of the club thinking that it was one of the most relaxing times I had for a long time. It was so good to forget about all the world, drama, every day problems and just be with my friend fooling around. Maybe it was because we were in our home town, and maybe just because we needed holidays. One thing I was sure - we were going to have a nice time tonight.

* * *

A/N: I would really like to thank all of you who review, especially **cbmorefie** for doing it systematically :-) It is so good to know that I am not the only one interested in this story. Thank you.


	13. Change for the Better

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but Stephenie Meyer does.

* * *

**THE STOLEN WORDS**

**by AliciousMind**

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN - Change for the Better**

**BPOV**

"Girl, you look hot" Alice exclaimed seeing me in front of my mirror.

"Don't you think it's to much? I don't want to look like a desperate prude".

Alice giggled and said "B, to be desperate you have to want to find a man. Do you?"

"No. I just want to have a good time." It was not hard to answer. I couldn't imagine anyone who would be interested in me. I stopped looking long time ago and really get used to being all independent and free. I had no time for dates. I liked my home and my life, sort of.

"And speaking about prude, well, really no comment here. But I can assure you you don't look like one."

I blushed and said nothing. There was no comment and Alice was right. I was very thankful that she didn't elaborate how pathetic and inexperienced I was. I looked one more time at the mirror and sighed. The dress Alice gave me was her latest design. She told me she made it especially for me and I had to admit it was perfect. Not too long, ending just above my knee, with a halter neckline and fitted waist. All in my favorite midnight blue color with matching hills. I was not a high hill shoes person, but those Alice chose were perfectly comfortable. I shouldn't be surprised because Alice was like sister to me and sometimes I suspected that she knew me better than I did.

"I cannot believe you brought me this dress".

"Don't you like it?" she seemed confused.

"No no no, I love it. It is perfect."

"Good, now girl stop talking and let's go". She clasped my hand and led me to the door. I lock the house and got into a yellow porsche Alice rented. She had the same in New York and she said that renting it she would feel like at home. I felt a twinge of sadness hearing it. I always knew that Forks was just too small for not so big Alice but hearing her saying about New York City as her home just added to feeling that she would be leaving soon and I would stay here, alone again.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts promising myself that I wouldn't worry about it tonight and that I would try to relax and have a great time with my best friend.

When we arrived to the club I was surprised to see all those people waiting in line in front of the wide glass door. Alice seemed not to notice. She pulled me towards a big bouncer and showed him his card. He smiled and let us in. I was speechless and Alice just laughed "It is good to dress celebrities".

All I could do was to nod and follow her to the VIP section, where we found a lot of people sitting at the round tables drinking and talking. We stopped to search for a vacant seats. I looked around and smiled seeing Rosalie Hale waving to us and inviting us to her table.

"It looks like your wish is going to come true tonight". Alice looked at me surprised. I nodded in Rose's direction and leading the way to her table started introductions.

"Alice, this is my boss and friend Rosalie Hale. Rose meet Alice, my best friend."

"It's nice to meet you Alice. Hello Bella. I am glad you took my advice to your heart and went out. This is Emmett, my fiancé."

Alice squealed and hugged startled Rose „It's so good to finally meet you, Rose. I've heard a lot about you. All good I can assure you. I am glad Bella has you as a friend".

"Well, we don't know each other very well but I am eager to change that. Come on, sit with us". We took our seats at their table and ordered some drinks. The music from the dance floor was not that loud so it allowed us to talk comfortably and get to know each other. I was surprised to find Emmett very down to earth. He was very handsome, tall and well build. His muscular form was quite intimidating until he opened his mouth and started joking about women and their talkative nature. He teased us that we went from almost stranger faze to the best friends status in 30 minutes time. Well, it was kind of strange but that was it. I always felt that I had some kind of intuition about people's character and usually I was right. I could feel when someone was truthful and friendly, and I tried to avoid those with ‚foul vibrations'. After couple of drinks I could truly admit that Emmett was like a cheerful kid at Christmas morning, who made sure everyone was properly entertained. He also was very much in love in Rosalie and you could tell so just looking at those two being together. I had such a great time that I almost forgot about all those people around us and about where we were. I was so happy Alice made me come with her and I had a feeling that from now on my life is going to change for the better.

* * *

A/N: Have a nice day!

A.


	14. The Frozen Time

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but Stephenie Meyer does.

* * *

**THE STOLEN WORDS**

**by AliciousMind**

* * *

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN - Frozen Time**

**EPOV**

When we entered ‚The Breaking Dawn' for the first time I was glad about my celebrity status. Seeing all this crowd in front of the club made me shudder. Lucky me nobody recognized me and Jasper made sure introducing us to the bouncer that no one heard who we are. I was not afraid about the bulky man outside the door because of the club policy, but standing outside with all those people was just too much risk.

"Rosalie said she would be waiting in the VIP section. Do you want to go there or make a tour around the club?"

"Let's go see the club first. It is quite dark and I am really dying to feel like myself again."

"Yeah, that wouldn't be possible in NY. You have to admit it was a good idea to come home."

"No, it was a great idea, bro. I owe you one for that."

Jasper laughed and led the way around the new club. It was quite big, with nice dim light and good music. The dance floor was wide with the stage for live performances on the one side and little round tables and booths on the other. There was a bar at the end of the floor and spiral stairs leading, as I could suspect seeing another bouncer at the bottom of them, to the VIP floor.

We went around stopping at the bar to buy a beer and then moved towards the stairs. After showing our IDs to the bouncer we climbed up and were just looking around to find Rose, when we heard boisterous laugh from the corner table.

I was stunned to see a big bulky man sitting next to Rosalie and laughing his ass off listening to something the small girl with short spiky hair said. Rosalie looked so happy and in tune with the guy I almost didn't recognize her. She was glowing with love and joy.

"I can't believe it's Rosalie" I told Jasper, who seemed as surprised as I was.

"Yeah, she is so hot".

"Hot?" I looked at him bewildered. „It's your sister, you know?"

"Who?" Jasper seemed as surprised by my question as I was with his reaction.

"Rosalie?" I asked not sure if we are talking about the same person.

"Ahh, not her. This angel she is talking to".

I looked at a black haired girl, then at my friend who stood frozen looking at her with wide eyes.

"You're drooling, you know" I teased him. He shrugged and said "I guess you are my greatest and omniscient best friend ever."

I smiled and suggested "Let's go and meet her."

"Wait. How do I look?"

I rolled my eyes seeing my best friend all nervous and self conscious. "You look great. What's a big deal? It's a girl, a nice one."

"It's not a nice girl It's future Mrs. Jasper Whitlock" he said calmly and went forward to say hi to Rosalie and her friends.

I was shocked and amused and really didn't know what to think about my friend's statement. He had never behaved like that and it was rather disturbing hearing how determined he was.

"Edward, you coming?" I heard Jasper saying and quickly approached their table. After saying hello to Rosalie and being introduced to her fiancé Emmett I had to admit the man was very easy going and friendly. Then Rose introduced me to her other companion.

"Edward I'd like you to meet my friend and coworker Bella and her friend Alice."

I turned to say hello and froze, because next to the small girl sit the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, whose eyes were widely directed towards me.

* * *

A/N: Finally! What do you think? Good chapter? Whose POV do you want to read next?


	15. Heaven

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but Stephenie Meyer does.

* * *

**THE STOLEN WORDS**

**by AliciousMind**

* * *

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN - Heaven**

**BPOV**

I was captured by the greenest pair of eyes ever. It was shocking not to be able to move, or breath, or blink to be honest. And the most unbelievable thing was that those eyes were staring straight back at me.

I don't know how much time passed. It could be seconds or hours, I couldn't care. And when I thought that I couldn't stand this pressure any more, they blinked and moved closer. When I looked at the owner of those gorgeous eyes I froze again. What's wrong with me? Am I as desperate as Alice said? I was not able to answer myself only to watch the man standing now next to me saying something. My brain felt like being covered with the fog, registering finally that the amazing guy was talking to me.

"Excuse me?" was my bright answer.

"Hi, my name is Edward Cullen. Is this seat taken?" I was not lost in fact that his eyes hadn't left my gaze for one second. It was like some unknown force was pulling us towards each other. My heart's beat increased and so was my breath.

"No, go on and sit. I'm Bella Swan by the way." Somewhere at the back of my brain I recalled that we were already introduced by Rose, but apparently he didn't care and neither did I. It seemed to be more personal and natural way to do it this way. It felt right.

I heard him taking his seat next to me and felt my face heat up. What now? I looked at Alice but she was engrossed in discussion with Edward's friend, Jasper. Rose and Emmett were busy making out and when I looked at Edward he was looking back at me with a smile on his face.

I smiled back not embarrassed by my previous staring, not sure what to do. Luckily Edward didn't have any problem with starting the conversation.

"It seems we are left by our companions to each other. They seem too busy to notice they are not alone in this club."

I blushed looking in Rose and Emmett's direction. Surely they continued kissing not showing any sign of interest with their surrounding.

"Yeah," I admitted, "but can you blame them? They are in love."

"I'm hardly recognizing Rosalie. She always used to be so strict and organized. Such a spontaneous behavior was never her thing."

"When did you see her last time?"

"A few years ago. But we've never been close friends. She's always been Jasper's sister to me, rather an acquaintance than a friend. How long do you know her?"

"About two years. We work together. Well, she is my boss and I always admired her, but we became friends during those years. To say the truth this is our first meeting outside our work."

"Lucky me. I am glad we've met tonight." He looked into my eyes again and I was glad I was sitting because my legs started to feel weak and the butterflies in my stomach began fluttering with double speed.

"Do you want to dance?" he asked indicating the dance floor with his chin. The music was decent and although I was not a good dancer I couldn't deny myself the dance with this man.

"Sure, but I have to warn you I am not a good dancer. It wouldn't be fair for you to be unaware of the great risk of injuring your feet by dancing with the klutz like me."

Hearing me saying that he laughed out loud. "I think I am going to take that risk. After all my father is a great surgeon so I have all that covered." He stood up and gave me his hand to help me rise.

I snorted and took his hand gratefully, thanking Alice for my comfortable shoes. The strange current flowed from my fingers, spreading through my arm and settling in my chest. I shivered and saw that Edward's reaction was quite similar to mine.

"Interesting" he smirked and squeezed my hand. I looked in Alice's direction and noticed that she and Jasper were whispering something, looking extremely cosy together. I was glad. She was alone for a long time being convinced that someday she would find the one and only love of her life. I doubted that and had been trying to reason with her but now I was not so sure if she had been wrong.

Edward led me down the stairs holding my hand and directing me to the dance floor. It was weird to feel so connected to someone you had just met but I couldn't be more happy or secure. I felt like we'd known each other for years. In his presence I didn't feel self-conscious or unwanted. I felt special and beautiful, maybe because his eyes were looking at me with adoration and devotion. They were warm and attentive, and seemed to reflect his beautiful soul. And his soul was beautiful I was sure of that. Not that it was the only beautiful thing about him. His appearance was extremely attractive, with the sharp jaw, straight nose and sexy bronze hair. He was tall and lean, well build but not bulky. You could see his muscles stretching under the shirt and I wanted to touch them to check if they were as hard as they seemed to be. I blushed thinking about it and was glad that we reached our destination and were surrounded by dim light.

Edward put his hand on the small of my back and pulled me closer to his body. We began to sway to the music staring into each others eyes. We both had the same grins on our faces rejoicing in the humming vibrations around us. It was magic and comforting. We didn't need to talk. Our silence was comfortable as we both felt that we would have enough time to talk later.

I put my cheek on his chest and inhaled his scent. He smelled uniquely, like sandalwood, fresh air and home. I relaxed, closed my eyes and surrendered to music.

"What are you thinking about, Beautiful?" he whispered to my ear causing me to tremble.

I smiled and looked into his beautiful eyes "I was wondering when I had died because I feel like in heaven."

"I don't know about that but I have to agree with you. I am holding an angel in my arms after all."

He looked into my eyes, then at my lips and after what seemed to be an eternity he put his lips on mine.

Mmmmm, heaven indeed.

* * *

A/N: *sighs* I bet you didn't expect that kiss? They just couldn't resist. Can you blame them?

Next - Edward's POV. Are you interested? ;-)

Have a nice day.

A.


	16. Captivated

Hi Everyone! Happy New Year!

Sorry for this horrible delay. I was consumed by all those Christmas and NY's preparations :-(

But I also have a wonderful news for all of you. I have finally found a person, who worked hard to make this chapter readable and understandable.

THANK YOU **Anastasia Dove** for your time and help :-)

And now - Chapter 16. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but Stephenie Meyer does.

* * *

**THE STOLEN WORDS**

**by AliciousMind**

* * *

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN - Captivated**

**EPOV**

Amazing.

It was the only word I could think of, that described how I felt whilst kissing that beautiful girl in my arms. I had never been the romantic type. Of course I believed in love, but had never experienced it first hand. I was also sure that it would take time to love someone, you know: you had to meet the right person, get to know each other and, then eventually, if you found yourself to be compatible, then you could fall in love.

I guess I was all wrong.

I had known this girl for a few hours and from the very beginning, I'd felt this incredible connection between us. Like we had known each other from birth.

She was not only the most beautiful woman I had ever met, but what was even more unbelievable was, that she was completely unaware of that. Her soft brown hair was shinning in the dim light of the club, her skin was pale and smooth and her figure was petite but curvy.

She was also completely the opposite of what anyone would expect her to behave like, which only intrigued me more. She was like enigma; shy but confident in her orientation; calm but full of energy; concentrated, but also a free spirit type. She was gentle and vulnerable, but at the same time she seemed to be self-confident and assertive. She was marvellous.

And her eyes - there were no words. I wasn't able to look away. So big and trusting, the colour of chocolate, which was mirroring her soul, protected by the long, dark eyelashes which captivated everyone who looked at her heart shaped face.

And I surely was captivated. I didn't want to stop looking, but at the same time, I wanted to know more about her.

So we had talked and laughed, and I'd found myself even more taken by this stunning creature. She was honest and funny, extremely intelligent, but modest. She captured my heart straightaway.

When I had asked her to dance with me, she'd warned me that she couldn't have danced. How wrong she had been. She had been so graceful and delicate, that I'd had to make sure she was real and not some sort of a nymph.

But she was real and when I kissed her plump lips, it felt like everything had found its place. There was no hesitation in any of us; no regret or shyness. The air around us started to hum and the mystical current floated through our bodies.

I'd finally found my other half and I couldn't be happier.

I finally parted my lips and looked at her beautiful face. She blushed but didn't look away.

"Wow," was all she said.

"'Wow indeed," I smiled and pressed her to my chest, encircling her little frame with my arms in a possessive manner. I couldn't let her go. I didn't want to.

She sighed contentedly and hugged me back. We swayed to the music a bit more and then decided to go back to our friends.

"I see that I am not the only one who lost the bet," Jasper smirked and put his chin on Alice's shoulder.

"The bet? What are you talking about?" Alice was curiously looking at him and then me.

"Oh, just before entering the club I told Edward that I had a feeling, that he would find someone special tonight."

"Yeah, and I told him that he would be the one who would meet the girl of his life," I explained shaking my head, not believing that we were both so stupid.

"The girl of your life? She must be someone special," Alice winked at Bella, pretending that she was not that girl for Jasper.

"Come on, Ali, you know that when I saw you, you took my breath away."

"Yeah, I know babe. I'm just teasing you," she gave him a peck on his lips and looked at me.

"So, have you found someone special, Edward?" she asked. Of course she knew, but I guessed she wanted me to admit it out loud. I could play that game as well. It was fun and it gave me some opportunity to touch my Bella again.

"Well, I don't know." I pretended to be in deep thoughts. And then I looked at Bella and as I held her waist with both my hands, I lifted her and put her on my lap. Then I asked her, "Do you think I've found my other half tonight, sweetheart?"

She blushed but answered with confidence "Yes, I think it could be that girl you left at the bar downstairs."

Then she looked me in the eyes and rose her eyebrow, as she waited. I laughed out loud and kissed her cheek, holding her close to me.

She laughed as well and looked at her friend and Jasper, smiling.

"So who won that bet?" she asked, curiously.

"I guess nobody, although somehow I feel like a winner." I couldn't be more sure of that.

"Me too, bro," Jasper said, and we clinked our beers in agreement.

* * *

A/N: GOOD / BAD ?

Circle the correct answer ;-) and review...


	17. The Beginning

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the only person who owns Twilight. She has them all and I don't.

BUT

I do have wonderful Betas and pre-readers: **black wolfgirl2722** and **Anastasia Dove**. Thank you so much for your help :-)

* * *

**THE STOLEN WORDS**

**by AliciousMind**

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN - The Beginning**

**BPOV**

Do you have sometimes a feeling that your life is changing?

Not just a bit, but like 180 degrees changing? I used to think that it's not possible. We are too far gone with our likes and dislikes, our habits and grooves. How can we change? Impossible, right?

Wrong.

I was so wrong and I couldn't even grasp how deeply wrong I was. Why? Because my brain didn't register it yet. Just my heart.

I used to be a shy girl, career focused, hard working. I had huge problems in the trusting department or meeting new people. Not that I had been trying much. Why would they want to anyway?

And here I was, with this man who captivated my soul and heart after just one evening. Was it even real? To feel what I felt? I couldn't comprehend that connection, that total combination of trust, dedication and love. Love?

I felt overwhelmed, confused and in denial. Just like my brain tried to analyze something that my heart knew at once. My internal battle resulted in a huge headache. I closed my eyes and put my head in my hands trying to collect my thoughts.

"Are you all right?" the velvet voice asked with concern.

"My head is pounding. I think I need to get out of here," I answered with my eyes still closed.

I felt a hand touching my own, pulling me up and an arm embracing me gently.

"Let's go."

I opened my eyes and looked at the green depths gazing back at me filled with emotion.

"Okay." I nodded and said goodbye to everyone, hugging Alice on my way out.

"Call me," she whispered in my ear. I nodded again, entwined my fingers with Edward's and we left the club and all the noise behind.

When we reached the parking lot I felt the cool breeze on my face. It was so refreshing that I closed my eyes and just breathed the chill air. My headache subsided and I could think straight again.

"Better?" Edward asked.

"Yes, thank you. I think I began to feel a bit caged in there. You

know all that loud music, people ..."

"...and emotions. Yeah, I know what you mean. I have never felt so confused in my life. It's like my brain wanted to analyze all the facts but my heart knew the answer at once. I cannot explain it better, I'm afraid."

"No, no, that's exactly what I felt. Hmmmm. Exactly like that." I finished quietly not sure if I wanted him to hear me. It was all together amazing and frightening.

I didn't have time to contemplate because his hands were suddenly on my cheeks and he was staring into my eyes with deep concentration. He must have seen my internal battle and confusion, because his eyes saddened and he asked insecurely:

"Do you regret our kiss?" he looked heartbroken.

In that moment, seeing him so vulnerable, I made my mind. Maybe I couldn't understand that emotion, but surely I could feel it. He felt it, too and he was the nicest and the most sensible creature I had ever met. How can I reject him? Who am I to deny that unique and mysterious connection? So I smiled shyly and shook my head no.

"I was a bit overwhelmed, but I'm okay now, thanks to you."

"You know it is not a shame to be afraid. Hell, I am scared shitless and it's just the beginning."

"You are scared? Of what?" I was shocked. He seemed to be so confident.

He gently started tracing little circles with his thumbs on my face. He looked into my eyes and whispered: "I am scared that you run away."

And he kissed me, filling that kiss with everything he felt. His kiss was desperate, powerful and full of agony. His tongue was rough and forceful, as if he wanted to memorize our last encounter. But it didn't have to be the last one, and it all depended on me. He was giving me the power to make the decision.

We were both panting. I had to stop it. I had to reassure him about my feelings. I pulled away and took his face in my palms.

"You don't have to be afraid," I whispered and touched his lower lip with my own. Gently, slowly, kissing it, then the upper one, and then going back. He sighed relieved and kissed me back. This time it was reassuring, promising the beginning of something beautiful and special.

* * *

A/N: Reviews make my day ;-) Have a nice one for yourself :-)

A.


	18. Sleep Well

Thank you, **black wolfgirl2722** and **Anastasia Dove **for your awesome beta work to make this story more interesting :-)

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but Stephenie Meyer does.

* * *

**THE STOLEN WORDS**

by AliciousMind

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN - Sleep Well**

**EPOV**

I was driving in my rented Volvo, listening to my favorite CD and wondering about the evening and the girl, who was sleeping in my passenger seat beside me.

Her eyelashes made the delicate shadows on her perfect cheeks and her plump lips were slightly parted. She looked so peaceful. I couldn't believe she was here with me - I was driving her home. It was not far from the club, but all the emotions must have made her tired, causing her to fall asleep, perhaps lulled by the gentle swinging of the car and the Clair de Lune, perhaps.

It was good she told me her address before, or I would have had to wake her up and that was something I didn't want to do. I wished I could watch her sleep like this every night.

Well, I wished I could be with her every night, but I would have to wait for that to happen. And it would happen. I would make sure it happened; she was worth it. She was worth waiting for and fighting for. She deserved to be cherished, admired and loved. And I wanted to be that one who would do just that and much, much more. I wanted her to be mine. And I wanted to be hers.

"Edward," she suddenly stirred. Was she awake?

"Don't go," she whispered turning her face in my direction. Her eyes were still closed and her breathing was slow. She was talking in her sleep. She was dreaming about me. She truly wanted me. Wasn't I the luckiest man on Earth? I felt like it.

I took her hand in mine and squeezed it gently. She smiled in her sleep and my heart swelled. How was I going to say goodbye to her tonight?

Soon we arrived at her house. It was a small, two-story building with a little wooden porch and a modest garden. It was dark so I wasn't able to see the details of her home, but I could see it was well-kept, neat and tidy and very welcoming.

I looked at the angel next to me and tenderly stroked her cheek. "We're home, love." Her eyelids flattered open, she looked groggily first at me and then at her house.

"Oh, I must have fallen asleep. I'm sorry. I guess I was more tired than I realized." She seemed to be embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it. It's been a long evening, and for you a long day. You went to work today. I can imagine how tired you were."

"Yes, it was a long day, but I wouldn't have it any different, you know."

"You wouldn't?" I was glad. I wouldn't change anything either.

I left the car and ran to open her door for her. She took my hand and smiled before standing up and I led her towards her front door. She never let go of my hand and I was glad for that. I held her close following like a lost puppy. We stopped in front of the door. She started fidgeting and then opened her purse to find the keys to her house. I put my index finger under her chin and lifted it so I was able to look in her eyes. I could feel her anxiety. She was not sure what to do because it was all new to her. She told me before that she hadn't dated much. Could she be any more perfect?

"Bella." She exhaled and concentrated on what I was going to say, "I had a great evening. All because of you. I am so glad we met and I really don't want to leave you but it is late and you deserve your rest."

She looked down and nodded, swallowing aloud. Then she looked back at my face and I could see her beautiful eyes becoming glazed with unshed tears. I was not going to leave like that.

"Do you have your phone with you?" I asked determined to reassure her somehow that I was not going to give her up.

"Yeah, sure." She looked shocked not understanding what I needed her phone for, but she get it out her purse and handed it to me. I smirked and quickly saved my number on her contact list. Then pressed "Call" and waited for my phone to ring. I smiled to her giving it back. "Now we both have the numbers to each other. Can I call you tomorrow? We could go somewhere to get to know better." I really hoped she would agree. It was scary how much I wanted to see her again.

"Yes, I'd like that" her eyes sparkled with joy and her lips twitched in a shy smile.

"Well then, see you tomorrow, I guess."

"See you soon, Edward. And thank you."

"For what? It was all my pleasure," I smiled and she blushed, averting her gaze from mine. I was not ready to let her go like that. I took a step forward and embraced her small body with my arms. She looked at me surprised and it was all I needed to capture her lips with mine. Her lips were soft and wet, just like I remembered. Sweet and addictive, because they'd already made me her slave. Then our tongues joined in that captivating dance, reuniting and exploring that electric currant which surrounded our bodies, gently and promising.

I slowly pulled back missing her already. Drowning in her chocolate gaze, I pecked her lips one more time and started to retreat.

"Sleep well, my love," I whispered and got into my car. She unlocked her door and looked in my direction, waving goodbye one last time. Then she closed her door. I smiled to myself trying to slow my heartbeat. I was sure she was going to be the death of me, and I couldn't wait.

* * *

A/N: So sweet, isn't he?

A.


	19. Surprise

Again, thank you **black wolfgirl2722** and **Anastasia Dove **for your beta work :-). I truly appreciate it.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**THE STOLEN WORDS**

**by AliciousMind**

* * *

**CHAPTER NINETEEN - Surprise**

**BPOV**

"Ahhhhhh!" I screamed and jumped out of my bed like it was full of boiling water. My hand went to my heart and I struggled to control my breathing again.

"Alice! What are you doing in my bedroom so early? You've startled me!" I was still trying to calm my trembling voice and shaking hands.

"Oh, Bella, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you, but you promised to call me, and you haven't, and I just couldn't wait any longer. Besides it's ten in the morning you sleepyhead."

"Ten o'clock? Wow, I must have been tired."

"Yeah, someone wore you up?" she smirked and looked around my room. "Where is he, by the way?"

"Alice! You don't think I would invited him here after knowing him like what, five hours?" I was shocked and embarrassed by her insinuations.

"Still prude I see" she rolled her eyes and sighed getting up from my bed. "Go, take a shower. We're gonna talk girl."

I knew it was no use to resist so I obediently took my fresh clothes from my closet and enter the bathroom.

After twenty minutes I was refreshed and ready to start the new day. I went downstairs and took a cup of steaming coffee prepared by my best friend. She was sitting at the kitchen table with a plate full of my favorite croissants.

"Thanks, Ali. You are the best, you know?"

"I know" she shrugged her shoulders and concentrated on her own cup of coffee. We ate in silence, but I knew it wouldn't take long to ask questions. As like reading in my thoughts she swallowed her last bite of pastry and looked at me expectedly.

"Spill" was all she said, but her eyes told me she was not taking no for an answer.

I smiled remembering Edward and his kisses. He was so gentle and delicate, but also determined and confident. He made my heart sore and my soul elate. He was so perfect and he wanted me. And the most surprising thing was that in his company I hadn't felt unworthy or self-conscious. We matched just like we were the lost half of the other. When he had been looking at me I felt beautiful and when he'd been touching me I'd felt cherished. And when he'd been kissing me I'd felt on fire for the first time in my life.

"You are smiling, you know?" Alice's words took me from my daze. In my daydreaming I totally forgot she was there.

"What do you want to know?" I asked knowing already that it was going to be a long talk.

"Well, I saw you dancing yesterday, and kissing. It was so not like you but I am glad. And then you left so early... Did you come home?"

"Yes, my head was pounding and I was so tired that I fall asleep in his car" I admitted embarrassed again. God, now when I think about it it was embarrassing as hell. Couldn't I just have a nice conversation with him? No, I had to take a nap.

"Oh, I'm sorry" Alice seemed to share my opinion at my stupidity, but well, it could be worse I guess.

"Well, don't be. When we arrived he helped me out of his car like a real gentleman and kissed me good bye."

"I knew it! You looked so good together, like you were meant for each other" she looked dreamily through the window like she was remembering something.

"Yes, I can't even describe how great he is."

"Are you meeting him today?" she asked curiously.

"Yes. He promised to call me today to make some plans." I grinned at her sure that she knew how happy that made me.

"But speaking about looking good together can you please tell me about your evening? With Jasper - I guess his name was?"

I looked at her with stern eyes mocking my patronizing approach.

She just laughed at my antics and started telling how she and Jasper hit and how she was going to merry him one day. I was so astound at how sure she was. It was good that he also lived in New York, where he worked and they could easily meet and go out. It looked they had almost everything discussed and planned already. I was beginning to doubt myself and knowing now that Edward didn't live in Seattle was something that made me extremely sad. I was so euphoric with my feelings and him responding to my feelings, I stopped looking at that more rational side again. And that was not something that could be forgotten.

Alice saw that change in my mood. "Bella, please don't worry. If it is something special, and seeing you and him together yesterday left no doubt in my mind that it is, you will find the way to do it right. It's just the beginning and you have to talk this through."

Of course she was right. I had to admit that even that I felt that worm flame inside my heart when I was with Edward, I still needed to get to know him better.

"So Jasper and Edward work together?" I ask Alice knowing that she was more informed about their life than I was.

"Yes, they work in music industry. Apparently Edward is a musician and Jasper is his manager."

"Wow, I had no idea. I wonder what kind of music does he perform. He must be good being so sensual and all."

"Sensual, huh" she winked and I blushed - of course.

Suddenly my phone chirped signaling a phone call. I took it from the table and answered with the lame "Hello?"

"Hi beautiful." Edward. I was sure that my face all lit up hearing just his voice. I stood up signaling to Alice that I was going to get it in my bedroom.

"Hi" was my bright answer while climbing the stairs. I slapped my forehead and bit my bottom lip with dread caused my stupidity.

He laughed "I couldn't wait any longer to hear you. How are you?"

"I'm fine. I've just eaten breakfast and now talking with Alice" I blurted out and then closed my eyes because for sure now he would be aware of the fact that we were talking about him and Jasper.

"Alice? Jasper can't shut up talking about her all morning" he stated but I could hear a smile in his voice.

"Yes, it seems that they hit it off yesterday. I am glad, she deserves to be happy."

"So does he. It is amazing how one night can change all your life" he wondered, but I felt he was not talking about Jasper any more.

I said nothing, just felt a goofy grin appearing on my face.

After a while I heard "Bella? Are you there?"

"Yes, sorry. I guess I was daydreaming" I sighed.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me tonight. Like on a date?"

Was he unsure? How could he? Was it possible that after all what happened yesterday he still felt insecure? Doesn't he know how amazing he is? How could I reject him?

"Of course I would! Where are we going?" I asked trying to fill my voice with all my joy and excitement.

What he said next indicated that it worked, because I could hear relief in his voice, but made me feel mortified.

"Oh, it's a surprise."

Grrrrr, I hate surprises.

* * *

A/N: Quite a long chapter, isn't it? I've notice that now it's easier to write :-)

Next: Time for Jenks' decision and the date of course :-) Excited? I know I am.

A.


	20. The Solution

A/N: Hi. I am so sorry for the delay - again. I hope that this quite long chapter will make you happy and less annoyed with me *hides behind the screen*

I also would like to thank all of you who review. Maybe you are not a big group, but you are making my days and I truly appreciate your input. If any of you feel like to help me by doing some pre-reading I would be very happy. Just let me know :-)

Thank you **black wolfgirl2722 **for all your beta hard work. You rock my world and support my writing :-)

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**THE STOLEN WORDS**

by AliciousMind

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY - The Solution**

EPOV

I was so excited after the talk with Bella that I couldn't find my place. We were going out on a date and I couldn't wait. I had started planning the previous day, after dropping Bella home. I hadn't been able to sleep so I had been lying on my bed thinking about where I would take her. It was obvious that she was not just any girl for me. The so-called usual date wouldn't work, I wouldn't allow it. She was so special that everything about her must have been at least amazing.

I smiled thinking about my plans. She had seemed to be mortified hearing about the date being a surprise and I hadn't been able to stop teasing her about it. All I had told her was that she should have worn something casual and comfortable. We had talked some more about her morning with Alice, but after a few minutes she had excused herself, because Alice apparently being not such a patient person, had entered Bella's bedroom and effectively had made her finish our conversation explaining that she needed Bella to get ready for our date. Strange. It had been before noon for Christ sake! How much time did women need to prepare I would never understand.

"Edward, Jenks is here. Are you ready to talk to him?" Jasper broke my daydreaming about the woman of my life bringing me back to reality.

"Yes, of course. Have you talked with him already? Does he have some solution to our problem?"

"I don't know. He's called me this morning saying only that he has to talk with us as soon as possible."

"Okay, let's find out what he's got to say."

We went to the living room to meet the man, who we hoped was there to tell us what to do to find the only person whose texts captivated my soul and inspired my music a few days before.

Thinking about my new songs I felt heat in my chest. Those poems were so emotional, almost intimate. They triggered my long forgotten needs and affections that I hadn't even been aware I craved. Those feelings were exactly the same that had been overflowing me when I had been with Bella. I felt my heart flutter just thinking about her. Was it a coincidence? It must have been, but I had that strange feeling in my guts that I couldn't shake off. Something about those emotions was too familiar.

"Hello, Edward. Jasper." Jenks nodded his head with a greeting and took his seat on the couch. We sit down on the nearby chairs cutting effectively my dwellings.

"Hello, Jenks. Please tell us you've found a way how to legally proceed with recording the songs Edward had written last week," Jasper said, always a businessman, always straight to the point.

"I must admit the situation is quite unusual. According to the author's rights you must have a consent form to use someone's lyrics in your songs."

"Well, we knew that before. Is there anything we can do to finagle it?"

"Jasper!" I huffed. "I don't want to finagle the law. I don't feel right to steal someone's rights and make money selling the songs as my own, even doing it legally. I respect the author of those texts and I am desperate to find her." I may blush a bit saying it, but I was also so annoyed with Jasper right then that I really couldn't care.

"I am not comfortable with stealing, _Edward_," he emphasized my name looking me straight in the eye "but I also don't want to give up possibly the best compositions ever."

I sighed and nodded, but I really couldn't see any way how to both record the songs and not steal the rights from the person we didn't know.

"Ahem" Jenks cleared his throat. "I may have one suggestion, but it must be done very discretely and fast."

"We're all ears, go on," I urged him excitedly.

"Okay, here's what I suggest you doing. First you have to record those songs with your band as soon as possible. Then you have to send them to the different radio stations to air them. The more the better, but they are to be aired as kind of announcement. You have to make sure that before and after each song they emit your statement that you, as the band, are looking for the author of the lyrics of the song. It must be said and emphasized that you are not the authors of the texts and that you desperately search for the one who had written them to start cooperation with."

Jasper and I both were listening to every word he said. It seemed so unusual and even insane, but from the other side, so worth it. Of course there was always a possibility that it wouldn't work, but it was the only way to find the girl and we were going to take the risk. The songs would have to be played by every major radio station and quite frequently, but knowing how popular our band had become it wouldn't be an issue. God I hoped it would work.

We talked some more about the details and then thanked Jenks and let him out. Then Jasper went to his manager mode and started making phone calls to arrange the rehearsals with the band at the recording studio.

After a few minutes I went back to my room to get ready for the date with Bella. It seemed such a long time ago when we talked that morning. How was I going to go back to New York and leave Bella here? My heart soared, but I refused to concentrate on it. I had a woman to woo and nothing else mattered.

* * *

So, the big date in next chapter, then the short separation while Edward comes back to NY and then his come back :-) *wiggles her eyebrows* It's going to be my firs lemon so keep your fingers crossed and KEEP REVIEWING :-) It makes me write faster ;-)

Have a nice day,

A.


	21. The Magic Garden

I'd like to send special: _THANKS, YOU ARE AWESOME_ to** black wolfgirl2722. **She is the one who helps with my language and makes the story more readable :-))

Also big, fat THANK YOU to **Missus T, Sakada Eve, Veronique24, frostedglaze and cbmorefie** for reviewing recent chapters. You have no idea how impatient I wait to hear those comments. They make my day. Thank you! This chapter is dedicated to you. I've poured my whole romantic soul into it. I hope you'll like it :-)

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**THE STOLEN WORDS**

by AliciousMind

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE - The Magic Garden**

BPOV

I was so nervous I couldn't concentrate. My hands were trembling and my heartbeat seemed to increase to the unbelievably fast motion.

Alice had left half an hour earlier, after spending all the afternoon on preparing me for my date. I would never understand why I needed my hair curled when it, naturally, had never been straight, or why I had to try on an inhuman amount of clothes when I was to wear something casual and comfortable, or why applying make-up for almost an hour just to look natural and as though I had nothing on. It was all beyond me, but apparently according to Alice I hadn't known what I was talking about and having no experience in dating I had not been able to argue with her.

So, there I was, standing in front of my mirror and looking at my reflection while waiting for Edward to pick me up. My big brown eyes were huge in my little face and my lips seemed too big. My white tank top appeared discreetly from under my dark blue cashmere pullover, which Alice brought with her because my clothes were not good enough for Alice's standards.

I was wearing dark skinny jeans and black converse. I looked relaxed although inside I felt just the opposite.

The sudden knocking at my front door stopped my analysis and picked up the speed of my already impossibly rapid heartbeat. Was I going to have a heart attack? That would be embarrassing, but knowing myself it would be highly probable.

I hurried to open my door, and just like the previous night, time froze when I saw him standing in front of my house.

My heart stopped, my breath was taken away and my hands finally found their peace. My gaze was captured and nothing mattered in that moment, just us.

"Hi," the most beautiful velvety voice spoke.

"Hi," I whispered feeling the electric aura surrounding us as he took a step closer and touched my cheek with his palm.

Then he took another step and was kissing me gently, cupping my face with his other hand. My hands flew around his neck and made sure to anchor my body to his. Our tongues met and started delicate dance causing shivers along my whole body.

A quiet moan left my throat and Edward's eyes opened rapidly and looked at me. Our mouths parted as he smiled. "God, I missed you, beautiful."

"I missed you, too," I admitted smiling back at him and feeling my blush on my cheeks.

"Shall we go, then?" he asked outstretching his hand in my direction.

I quickly locked the door and entwined my fingers with his.

He opened the passenger door for me and helped me get in. Then quickly ran to the driver's seat and started the engine. He looked at me and said "You look stunning, love." I blushed again and smiled appreciatively, thanking for the compliment.

We took off both grinning like a pair of fools that we were.

"Where are we going?" I asked seeing he was driving south.

"We are going in the direction of Rainier Beach. I'd like to show you one of my favorite places in Seattle. I think you're going to like it."

We stopped after about twenty minutes and I found myself mesmerized with the beautiful view in front of me.

"It's the Kubota Garden"* Edward explained helping me out of the car and taking my hand again.

I couldn't believe such a magic place existed in the middle of the big city. The diversity of plants and colors, and the unique architectural elements toned in unforgettable picturesque scenery.

We were walking close to each other, talking and just absorbing our company. It was unique and almost spiritual. There was something about Edward that made my knees weak and mu heart flutter. He was an unpredictable romantic. Strolling through that beautiful garden I was not able to believe it was not a dream. The twilight on the horizon made the sky gloom with magical yellows, oranges, blues and reds. I was amazed.

When he stopped I looked at the man standing beside me and tried to say something to let him know how breathtakingly beautiful this place was. All I could say was a quiet "Thank you", said with the trembling voice full of emotion. Nobody had done anything even close to that for me, ever. I was so touched that I didn't notice the small table and two chairs in the middle of a small meadow. The little candles were lit around the place making it even more mysterious.

I looked around and noticed there were no one else in the garden. Edward put his hand on the small of my back and led me to the white clothed table. We sat down and still holding our hands just were admiring the beauty of the nature around us.

"Are you hungry?" Edward asked indicating a waiter who appeared from behind the trees with the cart full of dishes.

"I don't know. I could eat something, I guess" I told him unsure. Although my last meal was a simple lunch at noon with Alice, my stomach felt full of butterflies.

Edward nodded at looked at the waiter, who approached us and started serving the delicious food and wine.

We ate, talked, laughed and it was perfect. I couldn't believe that that man was real. His green eyes were gazing in mine making my chest get wormer and wormer.

When we finished, the waiter quickly cleaned the dishes and left. We were sitting observing the night sky, talking some more and just appreciating our company. Somehow Edward managed to sneak his arm around my shoulders holding me close to himself. I put my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. It was perfect.

I felt him kiss the top of my head. "What are you thinking?" he asked and lifted my chin so he could look into my eyes.

"I was thinking how incredible this night is and how happy you make me. I can't believe that I am here with you. Thank you. This place is amazing, but it doesn't matter. What matters is you, being here with me."

"I'm glad you like it. You deserve the best and I want to be the one to make sure you get it."

"You are the one" I whispered shyly and looked down afraid if my slip would make him ran from me. But of course he didn't.

"You're it for me, too, you know. I can't explain it, but from the first moment I saw you, I felt that connection between us. I can't deny my attraction to you but I also can't deny my feelings. I know it's soon but I already know that I love you, Bella."

There was no hesitation or doubt. It was soon but it was also right. I looked into his green orbs and smiled. "I love you, too. I have never felt anything even close to what I feel for you. I belong to you."

"Oh, Bella." He embraced me affectionately and kissed my lips once, twice. It was full of promise, full of warmth and delicious currant that moved from my lips, through my whole body making me fuzzy and light headed. I lifted up my arms and put my hands in his bronze hair. I tugged gently making him close his eyes and moan. I pulled his lips to mine again and this time showed him how much I loved him, I wanted him. The kiss was urgent and passionate; his hands were roaming up and down my back getting to know my body better, bringing me closer to his perfectly shaped figure.

When we parted our pants were rapid and our eyes hooded. We were looking at each other not seeing anything else around us. Nothing mattered, but us and we knew that everything would be okay; we would be okay because we belonged to each other.

"Let's get you home, love" Edward encircled me with his are and led to his car. It was just before midnight. I couldn't believe how fast the time seemed to pass when I was with him.

We slowly approached the lot and got into his car. He was holding my hand during our ride home tracing little circles with the tips of his fingers and making my body tremble.

The way back was too short and soon he was parking his Volvo in front of my house. He helped me get out and unlock my front door.

"Do you want to come in?" I had to ask even though I knew it was very late. I just couldn't find it in myself to say goodbye just yet.

"I wish I could. I want to but it's late and I have to be up early tomorrow. I have an emergency project to take care of, so I have to fly to New York in the morning."

He must have seen panic in my eyes because he quickly hold by body and kept kissing my whole face, eyes and cheeks. I felt my tears running and pain in my chest spreading when he whispered to my ear "I promise you I will be back. You are my everything and I just can't stay away from you. I hope I will be back in a week or so. I will call you tomorrow, and every other day after that. I love you so much. Please don't cry."

He looked into my eyes and I could see the honesty of his words in his. I managed to nod and smiled sadly. I would be strong because he was so worth it.

* * *

A/N: So, this is officially my longest chapter and the fastest update :-) Aren't you grateful? lol

If you are interested how the Kubota Garden looks, here is the link:

* google it :-) The most awesome photos are at YELP site (kubota-garden-seattle)

Do you find their first date romantic enough? I wish I had an Edward *sighs*. Well, we have the New York recording next and their separation. We are close to Bella's discovery about their loss but... to be continue :-)

Have a nice week. I will try to update on Friday.

A.


	22. Separation

Thank you all for your kind reviews and support. Each one means a lot to me, especially when you give me a piece of your thought in it :-) I am thrilled that you like their magic date.

Special THANKS to my awesome Beta:** black wolfgirl2722. **I can't explain in words how important you are. You help not only check my grammar, but also you make me more confidant :-) Thanks.

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**THE STOLEN WORDS**

**by AliciousMind**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO - Separation**

EPOV

Five days.

Five horrible and lonely days without seeing or touching my Bella. It was a nightmare. How could I ever think I would be okay in New York by myself? It seemed to be cheesy or immature, how could one get so dependent on another being over two days? Was that even possible? It was for me. Maybe the reason was that we had little time to get to know each other. Or that we fell in love so quickly. Or that the connection between us was so strong and powerful. Or maybe our last date was so magnificent and then we had to cut it off so quickly? I found all those reasons to be true. I blamed all of them because I could not settle for any other reasonable explanation why I couldn't cope alone there, in New York.

Of course we were talking every day on the phone, but it was not enough. I was glad that we had stopped our date after that kiss in front of her house, because I was sure it could have ended in her bedroom and I was not sure it was such a good idea. I loved her and there was no doubt about it, but our connection was far beyond the physical attraction. It was almost spiritual, floating through our veins and radiating from our hearts through our whole bodies. My heart, my mind and my soul were captivated and craved her presence. She was my everything and I didn't want to rush it by having sex with her. Not that my body didn't want to. Oh, just the opposite. Her body was calling to me like she was a kind of mermaid. Her curves, her skin, her moves; all of them made my body react and it was extremely difficult to be a gentleman and to concentrate. But our emotional connection was far more important. I wanted to get to know her first, to show her how much she meant to me, how much I loved her.

So there I was, in my exclusive condo in NYC, tired after the whole day of rehearsals, thinking about my goddess. It was good that the new pieces I composed in Seattle were almost ready to be recorded. The guys from our band were mesmerized by them and we easily fell into our routine by playing together and adding some improvements and changes. Although there were not many of them cause the guys agreed with Jasper saying that those pieces were so far the best compositions of mine.

Well, not quite mine. We still were to find the author of the lyrics and get her to join our group. I really hoped that we would find her and that she would agree to write some more lyrics for our band. There was something unique about her words. I still couldn't pinpoint it but I was emotionally connected with those poems. Maybe that's because I always put all my soul into my creations and those were my best.

My phone chirped signaling the new connection. I looked at the caller ID and smiled.

"Hello, beautiful. How are you?"

"Lonely," she said and I could hear she was as sad as I was.

"Just a few more days, love. I have to make sure everything is finished and ready to be aired at the radio, so I could stay with you."

"Are you going to sing for me?" she asked with a hopeful voice. During our long phone calls I told her about my band and my music. She was shocked. Apparently I was not as spoiled and self-absorbed as I should be, but I was glad that she was not intimidated by the fact, that some people saw me as a celebrity of some sort. To tell the truth I had never seen myself as one and I was rather annoyed with the fans that treated me as such.

"Soon, honey. But I have to finish this project first and 'til then I am not supposed to say anything about it. You know, business thing." I was so frustrated with that situation. Jenks warned us not to reveal any details about our new album. Although I trusted Bella with my whole life, I didn't trust the telephone connections so I was not able to talk with her about my doubts and expectations regarding to our new songs.

"I know. I just wish I could help you. But I understand the secrecy of the new album is necessary. Believe me; I know how it is to lose a piece of yourself, when it's stolen from you. It's like someone had ripped a piece of your soul. I wouldn't wish it even to the worst enemy of mine." She sighed and I wanted to ask her to elaborate what she meant, but then my doorbell rang.

"Bella, I have to go. Someone's at the door. It must be Jasper. We are to discuss the plans for tomorrow. I'll call you later, okay?" I really didn't want to hang up, but Jasper could be very persuasive and I knew there was lost cause to ignore him.

"Okay. Don't worry about me. Good luck tomorrow" she said quickly trying to sound convincing. I knew better and was not fooled. I missed her so much and didn't want to finish either. But the knocking transformed into loud banging and I was hardly able to hear her through all that noise.

"Thanks for understanding. Remember, I love you" I almost shouted to the receiver. She laughed, surely hearing Jasper's rumbling.

"I love you, too. Be safe. Bye" she managed to shout back, giggling uncontrollably.

"Bye, love" I laughed and shook my head hearing her hanging up. I sighed and went to greet my quite annoyed friend.

"Are you deaf, man? I thought I was going to die on your door mat."

"I was busy, Jazz. What's up?" I pretended not to know why he was so irritated.

"Busy? I'm sure Bella has nothing to do with this business of yours." He smirked. Busted.

"Yeah. So, are we ready for tomorrow, recording the album?" I asked leading him to my living room and sitting comfortably in my armchair.

"Yes, I think we are. The studio is set and the pieces are ready. The guys are so excited that I am afraid they will combust if we don't do it tomorrow." That was the best news I could hear. That meant, that we would finish sooner rather then later and that I would be able to go back to Seattle in couple of days.

"True. I can't say I am not excited myself. Do you think we will find her?" that was a million dollar question.

"I have called every major radio station. They are very interested and ready to help us. Your story is quite extraordinary so they think it will elicit the great amount of attention. You just have to record your announcement and we're ready to go."

"That's excellent, man. I can't wait 'til it's over and we can go back home."

"Home? I thought _home _was here, in New York,_" _he asked already knowing my answer.

"Not anymore, Jazz," I sighed and looked through the window wishing that there was a green forest behind it and not the magnificent skyscrapers.

"Have you decided what you wanna do? You know, our job is not exactly the steady one. We move across the country and we rarely are at one place." Yeah, I was aware of all those disadvantages of my job. Sadly I still had no answer to that.

"I know, but I have that feeling that everything will be all right. I can't explain but somehow I have faith that we are meant to be together, you know? I have to be an optimist or I will go insane." I truly believed in that and hoped that Bella felt the same way.

"I know what you mean. I am glad Alice lives here, in New York. Otherwise I would be as screwed up as you are."

"Thanks, man," I laughed, but inside I wondered what I would do if my intuition fails me and I would have to choose between the two real loves of my life: my music or Bella.

* * *

A/N: Are you ready for their reunion, or should I continue with separation of maybe drama? lol Mwahaha, I feel so powerful right now ;-)

A.


	23. Reunion

Hello,

I am so excited! Here we have their reunion and first lemon, so if you prefer just the fluffy staff - skip it. Just for your information: They met again and are VERY HAPPY :-)

This is my first lemon ever, so please let me know if you like it at the end.

As always special thanks to my Beta:** black wolfgirl2722. **Check out her lemony goodness. They are the best and so well written *sigh*

Well, anyway, here we go.

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**THE STOLEN WORDS**

**by AliciousMind**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE - Reunion**

BPOV

I was incredibly busy. I had two new books to edit, plus some of the latest National Geography articles. I was spending most of my time at work trying not to think about my empty and lonely house.

House. That's what it was. No longer home, because it lacked the one person I loved and missed so much.

We talked on the phone every day, but with our busy schedules and the time differences it was not easy. But we did it. We'd been discussing our families, our jobs and interests. We'd been talking about our feelings and expectations. We had been talking so much and hadn't been able to stop.

One could think that after some time we would have our fill of each other. Right?

Wrong.

It seemed that the more we got to know each other, the more interesting the other became. I wanted to know everything about the man I was in love with. He fascinated me. I found him exceptionally interesting. He was so talented, hardworking and good hearted. He loved his job and his family. He was not vain or self-centered, although when Alice had told me that he was the leader of 'Eclipse', the most wanted music band in the United States, I had almost fallen from my chair on the floor. I had read an article in _the Rolling Stone_ about his band not so long before.

I personally didn't have their albums. Being the not-so-modern and up-to-date soul I'd never sought and followed the popular and famous world of celebrities and their lives. My taste in music was rather eclectic, and when I heard something I liked, I listened to it.

'Eclipse' was called by the press_ the new image of rock 'n' roll, _and was compared to Pink Floyd and The Beatles of the younger generation.

It was hard to believe, that my modest musician was apparently the most wanted bachelor in New York, and every young girl had been dreaming about catching his attention. Go figure. That was something I had not been comfortable with. At all.

But during our phone calls he had been just my Edward and I loved that about him. He hadn't been comfortable with his fame and hadn't acknowledged himself as a celebrity.

I sighed and looked at the manuscript I was supposed to read, when Rose came in.

"Hi, girl. How are you?"

She was looking at me with piercing blue eyes and concerned expression. After that night in the club we spend a lot of time talking and I could honestly admit that I was glad to have her as my friend.

Where Alice was always the dominating and know-it-all friend, Rose was good at listening. She had never judged me and she had always open and expressed her thoughts. She had made me realize that maybe I was not that worthless and undeserving person I used to think. Maybe my successful work and the way Edward perceived me was not a coincidence. Maybe I should look at myself with more objective eyes and see the talent and a good person everyone saw me as.

Well, I was not that far yet, but my sub consciousness started to stir and send some signals to my brain, causing different doubts and reflections about myself.

I smiled at Rose, who was still looking at me with some expectation.

"I'm fine, Rose. I am glad I have so much to do, so I am not able to thing about him too much."

She smirked and took a seat next to my desk. "How much is too much?"

I blushed and nodded my head wishing she wouldn't be so perceptive. "A lot, okay? I can't help it. He is so great and talented. And I can feel he's got some problems at work. With that new album, you know? But he refused to tell me by the phone, so now I can't help him and I'm afraid that those problems will hold him back. That he's not going to come here anytime soon. And I miss him so much."

"Well, girl I can't help you here. I don't really talk to Jasper and now, with Alice back in New York he is quite distracted after his work. I don't know anything about their business troubles, but I surely can recall the way your man was looking at you in that club." She took my hand and squeezed reassuringly. "I am positive that right now he is doing his best to finish what he has to do and to come back to you."

I felt a tear falling down my cheek. I looked in her eyes and sniffed. "You think so?"

"I know so," she nodded and stood up to leave. Then she looked back at me and said "Finish this chapter honey and go home. You deserve a few days off after all that work you do for us. And don't be so pessimistic. I can feel everything will be all right at the end." She winked and exited the room, leaving me with the feeling that she knew more that she let on.

oOo

I closed my eyes and relaxed in the hot and fragrant bath. I loved soaking in the bubble water. It was very comforting and calming for me after a long day. I remember my mother giving me a bath when I was little. It was fun. Then, when I had hard days at school it was something my father used to encourage me to do. We had been a man of few words but we always had seemed to know what I'd needed. I wished he could still be with me; wished he could meet Edward. He would have loved him at once. Maybe at first he would have pretended to scare him by cleaning his guns in front of him, or giving him a stink eye, but I was sure they would have respected and grown to love each other.

My heart clenched with sorrow at the memory of my dad. I heard myself sobbing and felt my throat clamping with overwhelming helplessness. I missed him so much, but after all those years I got used to being alone. I had learnt to be by myself and accepted my loneliness. But then, when I knew how it was to be loved, I felt sad and lonely. I needed to be hugged and consoled, like a daddy's little girl, like a lover's precious possession. I needed Edward.

A loud knock broke the silence. I sat up startled and looked at the clock. It was not late but I surely spend in the bath more time then I realized. I had no idea who it could be. The loud knocking continued so I quickly put my fluffy robe on and hurried downstairs. I was proud of myself that I hadn't tripped or fallen down, considering all that banging at my door it had been a miracle.

I linked my robe more tightly and answered the door. I looked through the little crack to see the brightest pair of green orbs looking at me with longing and affection. I opened the door with such a force that they hit the wall with a loud bang, but I didn't care. I threw myself at Edward and held him with all my strength.

He laughed loudly and wrapped his arms securely around my shoulders, kissing the top of my head and whispering "Hi, baby. I missed you so much."

I didn't say anything, just pulled him inside and stood on my tiptoes to kiss him properly. He didn't hesitate and quickly gave me required access to his mouth, opening it slightly and tasting my lips with tenderness and sweetness.

It wasn't long before our breathing was rapid and our kiss desperate. Our tongues were reuniting just like we were. I felt his hands roaming up and down my back making my body shiver with anticipation and eagerness. The ever present electric current was humming around us and vibrated under my skin. I couldn't get him close enough. I encircled his neck with my arms and pulled his lips closer. My fingers went to his glorious hair tugging and pulling.

His moan ignited the fire in my body. I had never felt so turned on in my life, but this man helped me to rediscover myself. He was giving me new confidence just by loving me, respecting me.

I took a step backwards not breaking our frantic kissing. He kicked the door shut and followed me. My brain tried to register where we were going but it was so hard to concentrate with him being so close. Soon we had to breathe, but even though our lips parted, his ministrations never ceased. He slowly licked my jaw, then my earlobe sending the stream of shivers through my spine to the place which sought him the most. This time it was me who moaned.

His response was quick. He bit my earlobe and whispered passionately, "Oh, Bella. I love you. Let me show you how much."

His hands were caressing up and down my sides and his lips moving hungrily against my own. His kissing was filled with so much love and passion that I found myself consumed by burning desire.

"Please," I whispered and that was all he needed to hear. He scooped me up and I wrapped my legs around his hips. He started kissing my neck and my shoulder, slowly moving us upstairs to my bedroom.

I felt my bathrobe tie loosening and slipping off my right shoulder, Edward was still kissing me eagerly, unwilling to let go of my mouth for a second. He hummed with content making goose bumps rise up on my skin as his mouth moved across mine.

"You are so soft, so warm. I love your skin," he murmured leaving a wet trace with his hot tongue.

When we reached my bedroom I untangled my legs and sat on the bed pulling him with me. I started to unbutton his shirt while he was kissing my other shoulder and licking that sweet spot under my ear.

When his shirt fell to the floor I boldly looked at his bare torso. He was so perfect. I had never felt anything close to the desire that flamed in my body there and then. He had ignited the side of me I had never known. And I liked it. A lot.

I looked into his eyes being sure he could see all the heat burning in my veins and waiting for release. He was still panting from our kiss and so was I. I started unbuttoning his jeans not breaking our gaze. Then, he leaned and hovered above me kicking them off.

He looked at me with awe and uttered „Beautiful."

Then his mouth attacked mine again and the pressure was so great I couldn't stand it anymore.

"Edward, please," I whined not caring how I sounded. "I love you, I need you."

The fire in his eyes darkened his bright green eyes solidifying the color to solid emerald; his breathing increased and for a second his expression morphed into feral. He pinned me to my bed and attacked my lips. His knees were placed between mine opening my robe completely. I could feel his body on mine, our skin connected, searing, sending those delicious impulses accumulating below my stomach, engorging and throbbing with need and passion.

* * *

A/N: To be continued...

Okay, Okay, I know I cockblocked them, but believe me, IT IS NECESSARY! I'm sure you want to be in Edward's head at the moment. Am I right? LOL

Ch. 24 is ready, just being checked by my Beta. She promised to send it back tomorrow, so be sure to put me on alert, cause EPOV is going to be much more hot and fun :-) He _is_ a guy so don't blame him ;-)

Leave me your thoughts. I have some teasers for those who reviews ;-)

A.


	24. Passion Personified

I can't stop thanking all of you, who support me by reading and reviewing. It is so awesome that you like this story. I must admit I was extremely insecure when I decided to start this story. English is not my mother tongue and I was not sure if anyone would wand to read it.

But you did and still do. THANK YOU.

And of course special love to** black** **wolfgirl2722**. I am so glad I have found her and she's agreed to beta this story. You are an unbelievable help and I love all your suggestions and ideas. Thank you :-)

**Disclaimer: **All characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No disrespect or copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**THE STOLEN WORDS**

**by AliciousMind**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR - Passion Personified**

EPOV

She was so perfect.

She had been all I'd thought about during my flight back to Seattle. I left as soon as we finished the recording; packed my things and went straight to the airport leaving Jasper with all the broadcasting shit he was so good at. He'd known I wouldn't have been useful at all, so he had just waved me goodbye and gone back to giving Alice his full attention.

On the flight I'd decided to go straight to Bella and surprise her. I had known she would have been at home that evening so I'd taken my chances and driven to her house.

That her welcome reaction had been more than shock to me was a major understatement. I hadn't expected her jumping on me and kissing the hell out of me. But I would have lied if I said I hadn't been enjoying her new self. She had been passionate, bold and incredibly sexy. Feeling her legs wrapped around my waist had awakened my long forgotten desire to claim that incredible creature and make her mine.

I had carried her upstairs to her bedroom. Only clad in her bathrobe, she smelled like vanilla and flowers, absolutely delicious and mouthwatering. She must have just taken a bath before I'd arrived.

Then she had started to undress me. Her robe had hardly been covering her delectable body and I wasn't fast enough shedding my own clothes, but I'd let her do it herself. She had unbuttoned my shirt first, and then my jeans, while I had been kissing the uncovered and fragrant skin on her shoulder and neck. Her neck was a magnificent, lean and slender.

When the fly had been down I couldn't stand it anymore. I kicked my pants off and hovered above her almost completely bare body; we were only separated by her bathrobe, what covered her at least.

She'd been hot and panting, laying on her queen-sized bed and looking at me with desire. Her skin had been flashed and moisture, her eyes wide and dilated, her hair spread on her white pillow like the wild weeds in the ocean.

"Beautiful."

And then I'd attacked her lips trying to pour my affection, ardency and elation in that one kiss.

"Please" she said. "I love you, I need you."

That alone had made my blood boil and my vision blurred. Seeing that perfect woman, hearing her beg for me had been the spark igniting the long muffled desire.

I had spread her knees with mine and enclosed her body. Her robe had opened uncovering the luscious curves and swells. Her delicate buds had been hard and eager for my touch; her little belly button was the only marking on her flat, lean stomach; her long, tapering legs wiggling under my body, flawless skin contrasting with the dark curls nestled between her thighs.

She'd taken my breath away.

So here I was, with that goddess wrapped around me, thinking about how I could ever be deserving of her.

"Edward. Please," she whispered with trembling voice, taking my concentration back on herself.

I looked into her hooded eyes and saw pure lust.

And I lost it.

A primal growl left my throat making her shudder under my body. I kissed her lips thrusting my tongue in desperate attempt to taste hers, to connect – to claim.

When the need to breathe was required, I moved my mouth to her jaw licking and scraping it with my teeth, making her moan and writhe with desire. I traced her ear with the tip of my tongue, and then blew on it delicately. Then I went down her exquisite neck and throat to her left breast. Encircling it slowly I palmed the right one squeezing gently and teasing it with my thumb.

Quiet mewling left her mouth encouraging my ministrations. Seeing how perfect her body was responding to my fondling, I smiled inwardly and continued to tease her nipples with my tongue, teeth and fingers, making them even harder.

When her back started to arch and her body squirm with agitation, I directed my mouth down to her tiny belly button, licking around it gently and kissing it tenderly.

I looked up at Bella who had her eyes shut and lips parted. I waited 'til she looked back to see if she was okay with me going on. Her beautiful eyes were desperate, begging me to continue and give her what she needed.

I was not the one to refuse her – anything.

So I kissed her hipbone, then the other, slowly approaching the promise land. Her thighs were trembling with anticipation and her skin was pink and moist. I wanted to give her the world. I knew she was not experienced and that was why I was taking my time. She was worth it to be cherished and loved, and I tried to show her just that with each and every touch.

I kissed her inner thighs, first one, and then the other. Slowly licking my way up to the spot where they connected. She moaned loudly when I licked her glistening flesh and blew on her swollen rosebud. She tried to squirm, but I pinned her knees to the mattress, spreading her legs wider. I flattened my tongue and moved it from her small opening to her engorged nub, finally using the very tip to encircle her clit delicately. Once, twice.

Her moans were increasing in volume indicating her close release. I rounded her entrance with my fingertip, feeling her muscles flexing and tensing. I gently slipped it in, kneading her inner walls and spreading the already present juices. When her body started to shake I thrust my whole finger in and at the same time sucked her clit between my lips.

She screamed my name and her whole back arched back losing the connection with her sheets and tensing in one glorious pose. Her eyes were squeezed shut and her lips parted. Her sweaty hair lay tangled on the pillow, arms spread eagle on each side of her stunningly open body.

Gorgeous.

I continued to lick and trust my finger, prolonging her orgasm and giving her time to come down from her high.

When she opened her eyes and looked at me she smiled lazily, satisfied and sated.

I gently kissed her thigh and moving back up kissing her stomach, and both breasts before I finally reached her lips. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"Sleep tight, my Bella."

"But you..." she started to protest. I silenced her with another kiss.

"Tonight was all for you. I love you. Now sleep. We have all the time we want. Good night, love."

She snuggled into my chest and sight content.

"Good night, Edward. Thank you, and welcome home." She pecked my lips and nuzzled the crook between my neck and my shoulder.

I pulled the covers over the both of us and closed my eyes knowing, that the smile on my face was not going to disappear anytime soon. I was home and nothing else mattered.

I pulled the covers above us and closed my eyes knowing, that the smile on my face was not going to disappear anytime soon. I was home and nothing else mattered.

oOo

I woke up to someone snuggling under my arm.

Bella.

I smiled and wrapped her little body with my bare arms. She moaned contentedly and kissed my jaw.

„Good morning,Edward" she murmured and put her head on my chest, her hot body not helping my growing erection.

„Good morning, indeed" I kissed her forehead and pulled her closer squeezing her frame gently. She looked as happy as I felt. I sighed remembering the previous night. She was so magnificent.

„What are you thinking about so intensely?" I could hear joy in her voice.

„Oh, just you" I looked into her chocolate eyes, trying to stay coherent. They were so captivating.

„And what about me?" she smiled mischievously slowly tracing the shape of my muscles on my chest with her index finger. Then she licked her lips. Vixen.

„Just how lucky I am being here with you" I tried to compose myself and not concentrate on her finger going down in the dangerous direction.

„Really? Just about that?" her eyes sparkled with amusement and maybe something else. Then she looked at her hand, tracing patterns around my belly button and the patch of hair there. She looked at me again and this time there was no doubt what _she _was thinking about. Her eyes were hooded with desire, her lips parted. She held my gaze like she wanted to communicate with me, asking. I cupped her face and kissed her plump lips passionately. My tongue seeking hers, massaging gently, dancing in harmony.

I felt her little hand shifting under our covers, slowly closing to my now begging for attention member. I could feel it twitch with anticipation and impatience. But this time it was Bella who decided to take her time. She was exploring my body and I wasn't the one to discourage her. I was hers and so was my body.

I growled when I felt her hand stroke my hip bone and the upper thigh. Then her fingers gently encircled my cock making me hiss from pleasure. Her hand was hot and soft, her fingers sending shivers throughout my whole body.

„Do you like it?" she asked already knowing my answer. I couldn't find my coherent response, so I nodded and moaned with delight.

That must have given her more confidence, because next I felt her talented hand wrapped around me, spreading my already seeping liquid around the engorged head.

„Mmmmm, Bella" was all I could manage to indicate how pleasurable her ministrations were. I couldn't comprehend how perfectly synchronized she was with me. Like she could read my mind, she knew exactly what I wanted, what I needed.

She started to stroke me up and down, causing the delicious throbbing inside my stomach. She rearranged her hold squeezing me more tightly.

Then she flipped her knees through my thighs, letting me feel how wet she was. She moaned with the contact and bit her lower lip with concentration. I stretched my right arm first smoothing her hair, then caressing her back and bottom. She was so soft. When I reached the slick heaven between her legs I could tell she didn't need much to get her release. Neither was I. Her hand now pumping faster, making my insights tighten and flutter. I increased the speed of my two fingers, stroking her folds and sweet button between. Her moans were needy and made my arousal even harder.

Faster.

Faster.

The tempo we both were setting was equal with our increasing pulses. I could feel her form starting to tremble at the same time my balls hardened and our orgasms hit us with unstoppable force. We both shouted our names, not able to stop living our highs together. We rode our release and then finally slumped into each other arms, our legs untangled, our chest rising with continuous rapid breathing, our foreheads connected in the unimaginable closeness of soul mates, two people in love, two halves of the one.

* * *

A/N: Was it worth waiting? LOL


	25. The Right Direction

Thank you ****** black** **wolfgirl2722 **for making this story more smooth and easier to read ;-) You are the best :-)

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**THE STOLEN WORDS**

**by AliciousMind**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE - The Right Direction**

BPOV

After our happy reunion that morning we decided to just snuggle and talk, content with our closeness and intimacy. I was glad that Rosalie gave me those few days off. I could care less about my work right then.

I couldn't believe how my all priorities had changed during the last couple of weeks. Work was no longer number one in my life. It was important and still was giving me a lot of satisfaction, but there was something more important, more needed and satisfying. It was my relationship with Edward.

He was the one I knew I could trust, the one I belonged with and wanted to spend time with. Well, to be honest I was sure that one lifetime was not enough for us to be together, but it was too early to talk about it. After those horrible long days of our separation I was sure that neither of us wanted to be apart anytime soon – that made me feel anxious. He lived in New York. He loved his music and performing, his life was not in one place and certainly not here, in Seattle. I knew he loved me, there was no doubt in me, but somehow the feeling of unavoidable dread about our future made my nervous. Was I enough?

I loved him too much to let him give up his career for me.

I looked at the perfect man beside me and snuggled closer and then my stomach growled with hunger.

"Are you hungry or do you just keep your wild pet under the bed?" he tried to be serious, his twitching mouth made it hard, though. He sat up and looked at me with his sparkling green eyes.

"Come on, let's feed the beast," he winked and started to collect his clothes from the floor. I blushed remembering the previous night. It was a huge load of emotions and passion, completely indescribable.

"Do you want to take the shower first? I could make us breakfast?" I didn't want to assume that he would stay with me all day, but I really wanted him to do just that. I looked at his figure, putting his pants on and looking for his discarded pair of socks.

"I have to go back to my parents for a while, but I'd like to take you out for dinner. Is that okay?" he said it like there was any doubt for me to join him for dinner. There was no choice for me.

"Yes, sure, that sounds great. Just call to let me know what time I should be ready."

He seemed to relax. He put his shirt on and started to button it up. What a shame. I must have zone out for a while, because when he answered he was fully dressed.

"Okay. Now, hop into the shower and let me get our breakfast." He embraced me and gently kissed my lips.

"Mmmm," I murmured, "he cooks." I kissed him back, this time trying to prolong our connection.

Suddenly he slapped my bottom softly. "Go now, or we never leave this bedroom, you temptress," he accused me with mock displeasure.

I yelped surprised and he laughed, kissing my bare shoulder and leaving. I smiled and rubbed the slightly stinking place where his hand had connected a moment before. He was going to pay for that later.

oOo

He left after our breakfast. It was good seeing him just as much reluctant to leave as I was.

I decided to do some laundry and my house chores. I was just about to vacuum my living-room when my phone rang. The caller ID indicated Rosalie Hale.

"Hi Rose, what's up," I answered cheerfully.

"Wow, someone is in a great mood today. Is it your day off or maybe something else?" she asked already suspecting the source of my happy attitude.

Not being able to hide my good spirits I just smiled to myself and admitted, "Edward came back yesterday. He surprised me by dropping by. We spend some time together," I blushed, because THAT was the biggest understatement ever.

"Do I hear a blush somewhere in there?" she asked, already amused.

Damn. Even by the phone I had to be that obvious.

"How can you tell?" I asked genuinely curious.

"Don't mind me. I am just quite observant and know human nature. If it was me missing Emmett so much, I would jump him the minute he entered my house," she laughed loudly. "Anyway, I'm glad to hear you're happy again. I really don't like to see you so miserable again."

"Oh, Rose, thank you. I am sorry for being so pathetic. I can imagine how awful it was to be in my company. I apologize for that, but I can't help it. I can't imagine our next separation and I know for sure, that being with Edward will force us to separate more often. I am terrified of that, but what I can do other than accept it?" I sighed feeling those traitorous tears gathering in my eyes. Only thinking about being far from him for longer than few days made my heart clench. It was ridiculous and mysterious all together. How can two people be so completely and unconditionally connected?

"Don't be ridiculous. It was perfectly normal and not so bad," she keelhauled me shortly. "I truly understand how you feel and perhaps I may have a solution to your torments."

"Oh?" That spiked my interest. "What are you saying?" I had no idea how she could make Edward stay.

"Can you come by to my office in, let's say, an hour? I know that's your day off, but it is quite urgent and I really need to talk to you."

She sounded serious. I hoped nothing bad had happened and that she was not going to fire me.

"Okay, Rose. I'll be there. See you later, then."

"See you," and she hang up. My heart beat anxiously. What was going on? I had a strange feeling that in a few days my life is going to turn upside down.

oOo

An hour later I was standing in my best pencil skirt and a green silk button down shirt in front of Rosalie's office. My hands were sweaty and my knees were trembling slightly.

I knocked lightly not sure if my weak legs would stand another minute of keeping me in vertical position.

I heard my boss' "Come in", took a deep breath, opened the door and entered.

Seeing me she smiled widely and stood up to hug me.

"Bella, I'm glad you're here. I am really sorry to trouble you today, but this is very important and sudden. I hope you will not be disappointed either."

I smiled shyly not sure how to react. I had such mixed emotions that I was not able to speak. She indicated the vacant seat in front of her desk, which I gladly took, waiting for her further explanation.

She sat behind her desk and concentrated, eyebrows furrowed.

"You know I've been managing this firm for quite a long time now." I nodded not sure what to say. It was known that Rosalie was the person, who had developed _the Voltouri Publishing, _making it well known and respected among all the top companies in the United States. Her intuition, hard work and management capabilities extended the ability of getting the well-known clientele of international authors, writers and novelists, making it one of the most sought after in the market.

"A few days ago I received a call from Aro, our CEO, that with our fast development and increased flow of new orders and clients, they decided to extend our company by opening the new affiliate in New York."

My heart stopped for a second and my brain accelerated analyzing what that could mean, but Rosalie went on so I just listened becoming more and more excited, feeling that thrill course inside my body.

"Of course Aro wants me to choose the right person, who would be able to manage the company there, just like I do here, in Seattle. He trusts me and knows, that I recommend the best of the best." She stopped then, looking at me expectantly.

"Shall I help you choose? I can start searching right away. I know it is a big deal and that there is not much time. I assume that the location in New York is ready and prepared? Please, don't worry about my days off. I can take them any time later. It is huge and I am glad to help. Do you think I should search among the editors in New York or rather here, in Seattle?"

I was rambling, I knew that, but Rosalie apparently needed me right away. After all that what she had done to me I was glad she wanted me to help her. I could imagine how honorable that task was if Aro Voltouri himself was asking her to do it.

"Bella, stop," she laughed out loud. I looked at her not finished with all the planning strategies already in my head.

"What?" I asked started. "You said it was urgent, we have no time to waist."

She stood up and approached me, with amused expression. She knelt at my side, like a parent next to her child. Then she took my hands into hers and looked into my eyes seriously.

"I don't want you to help me with the search."

"Oh, okay," I dropped my gaze not understanding why she needed me then.

But she lifted my chin and made me look back at her blue eyes.

"I don't want you to help me searching for the right person, because I have already found the best one." She said that still looking at me expectantly. She must have seen my confused face, because then she stood up abruptly shooting her hands up with impatience.

"For the love of all that is saint, Bella, I swear for such an intelligent person sometimes you are just plain dumb." She exclaimed that irritated, but something in her tone told me, that underneath she was amused with our encounter.

Then she took my hand and pulled me up so I was standing in front of her. She put her hands on my shoulders and shook my body like she wanted to wake me up.

"It's you, Bella. I'm choosing you because you are the best. You are young, but I was younger when I got my promotion. I know you'll do your best to continue the development of our company and it gives you the opportunity to move to New York." She was smiling then, waiting for me to react.

She wanted me to be the head manager of one of the most wanted publishing companies in the States? And I should move to New York. Wait, New York, like _New York_, New York?

My eyes widened with shock and surprise when that information finally got to my brain. I gasped and looked at a very happy Rose.

"Well, I must admit it took you a while to comprehend all that, but I know I would need time as well if I were you. Do you think it is something you want? You know, the promotion, moving. Oh, I forgot to tell you about your raise, which will be spectacular considering your change of location and all those inconveniences."

She winked knowing that 'all those inconveniences' were truly the conveniences. I would be living in New York, just like Edward.

A huge smile appeared on my face, making her laugh even harder.

"Go home, Bella. Think it over, talk to Edward and let me know your answer tomorrow. If you agree you're going to move next month."

"Thank you, Rose." I hugged her tightly. "You will not regret that, I promise."

"I know I won't. I've been observing your work for quite some time, so was Aro. He agrees you are the best person for that position. Now go, and come back tomorrow."

She squeezed my shoulders reassuringly and went back to sit at her desk.

"Thank you. See you tomorrow then," I said and turned to leave her office.

"Have a nice day," she exclaimed just before I closed the door. I couldn't help smiling how my life, in just a matter of few minutes, changed and started to move in the right direction.

* * *

A/N: Here we go with the great change. What Bella doesn't know is that much bigger change is coming next chapter :-)

Are you ready for some drama? LOL

I know you all are waiting for the next chapter.

Let me know how much :-)

A.


	26. Unexpected

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**THE STOLEN WORDS**

**by AliciousMind**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX - Unexpected**

EPOV

I was driving back to my parents' place, whistling cheerfully remembering the previous night and the morning with Bella.

Sigh.

I had known that she had been made for me the moment I had put my eyes on her beautiful face, but I couldn't have comprehended then how true that had been. Her soul had called to me, and now her body did as well. We matched like two pieces of a puzzle, perfectly attuned, synchronized.

I loved her mind and personality as well as her flawless body.

Feeling the stirring in my pants just thinking about my Bella made me smile, but also drop the topic. I didn't want to greet my parents with the hard on.

I entered their driveway, parked the Volvo next to the garage and went to find my mom. I had a plan to make.

My mom greeted me in the kitchen "Edward, what a surprise! When did you land? You could call us. Carlisle would have been thrilled to meet you at the airport."

"It's okay, mom. I am sorry I didn't call." I felt a bit guilty about not calling them, but the day before all I had been thinking about was Bella and how to get to her as soon as possible. Well, there was nothing I could have done right now. "My plane landed yesterday evening" I stated not knowing what else to say.

"Oh" my mom dropped her gaze furrowing her brows in concentration. She knew I was adult and that I had right to make my own decisions, but she was my mother, she liked to worry.

"Mom, I'm sorry. I didn't want to alarm you. I came to Seattle quite late and, to tell the truth, all I was able to think was Bella. I went to her place straight away and ..."

"Don't worry, son. I understand. I can see how smitten you are because of this girl. I have never seen your eyes so bright and happy. I can say you care a lot about her and I'm glad. I just hope you let us meet her soon. I am quite curious who she is." She smiled to me with her motherly warm eyes. She was happy for me and that was all it took for me to go and hug her with all my affection.

"She is so great, mom. You will love her, you'll see. She is it for me, it's so unbelievable. I have never felt like this before and to tell you the truth I am a bit scared of all that emotions, but I also want to live it, want to make it work. She is so worth it."

"You love her." That was not a question. I just nodded. What else could I say? Mom had always seen through me and had known what had been going on with her son. She cupped my face and looked seriously into my eyes "I was so worried. I was afraid that you would never find anyone who would love you just for you. When you'd left for New York I had been happy, because I knew your dream came true. You are a talented musician and I was glad that finally you could do what you loved professionally. But I was also anxious about your personal life. All that fame and concerts were not good for starting any relationship. I didn't want you to end up alone. I am so proud of you and your achievements, but seeing my son happy and in love makes me ecstatic." She was smiling broadly with tears in her eyes. I was touched with her confession and it only made my resolution stronger.

"Mom. I have a favor to ask. Do you think we could invite Bella for dinner tonight? I know it's a bit late but I would really like you and dad to meet her." I wanted to do it. I wanted to show them the woman who captured my heart just with one glance of her deep brown eyes. I wanted Bella to know _ME_, my childhood home and parents included.

"Oh, Edward, of course I want to meet her. I'm going to start the preparations right away. Do you thing she likes Italian?"

"I'm sure she does. Whatever you do will be delicious. Can I help you with anything?"

"No, not at all. I'm okay. You go and get ready. Is seven o'clock all right?"

"Yes, it's perfect, thank you." I kissed her forehead and went upstairs to call Bella and let her know about our plans for this evening.

oOo

"Are you sure they will like me?" Bella asked for the sixth time. I smiled and squeezed her hand reassuringly. She was so anxious her hand was trembling. I was driving us to my parents' house after picking Bella up from her house. She was both nervous and excited, and I had feeling that it was not only because of the dinner at my parents', but I didn't want to make her more anxious, so I decided to leave it for later.

"Calm down, baby, they will love you, just like I do." She exhaled and closed her eyes. "I just don't want to disappoint you, or embarrass you" she whispered self-consciously.

"You will never do that. I am proud of my girlfriend. You are all I want and need" I winked at her making her giggle. Mission accomplished.

"Girlfriend, huh? I like the sound of that" she admitted truthfully.

"Yes, although after last night and this morning the better label would be _my woman,_ not _a girlfriend"._

"I can be everything you want me to be. Just be happy." Saying this one more time she proved how perfect she was for me, so my answer was easy to state "I am, Bella. Believe me, I really am."

oOo

The dinner went smoothly. Just like I'd suspected. After the introductions Bella had relaxed and the talk went on. Bella charmed my parents and they already adored her. They listened her every word and asked questions wanting to get to know her better.

I could tell my mom was already thinking about her as a daughter she never had, and my father was nodding with approval every now and then.

My girl was fantastic. We were holding our entwined hands under the table, stealing secret glances at each other and laughing when we were busted by the other. It was a wonderful evening. I couldn't believe how lucky I was. I knew I had to do something to make it work and I was desperate to start planning our future. Somehow I have to find the way where we both will be happy and together.

oOo

"Thank you my dear for coming. It was so good to finally meet you." My mom was hugging Bella to herself. She was happy that the dinner went well and she had a chance to meet Bella.

"Thank you, Esme. It was good to meet you, too. Goodbye, Carlisle." Bella was beaming with happiness.

"Son" my dad squeezed my hand and patted my shoulder with affection. "You chose well, she is exquisite" he whispered to my ear, smiling under his nose.

"That she is, dad. Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Edward." My mom embraced me kissing my cheek lovingly. "Take care of her. I assume we will see you tomorrow, right?" she winked mischievously, making me blush.

Now wanting to embarrass myself more, or Bella, I just shrugged my shoulders and led Bella outside to the Volvo.

oOo

We were driving back home, both remembering the events of the evening and both in great spirits. I let some rock tunes play from the radio, making the atmosphere more cheerful. I was tapping the steering wheel merrily, glad that the evening had gone so well.

I was happy that Bella liked my parents and fit in perfectly. I was proud of my girl, who could easily hold the conversation showing how smart and thoughtful she was. I loved her even more for that.

"Your parents are great" Bella spoke softly, looking through the window into the night.

"Yes, they are. They always tried to support me, you know? They worked hard to ensure my interests were addressed and my education complete. They invested in it, giving me opportunities to learn languages, instruments, to travel etc. I wish I could thank them somehow for all of that." I remembered all those private lessons and educators coming to our house and teaching me different skills.

"I'm sure they already know how grateful you are. You are a good man, Edward Cullen. They are so proud of your achievements. They love you."

"And I love them, but somehow I'm afraid that I don't show them my appreciation enough. Especially now, when I live so far away and we don't see each other very often." I slowed the car to leave the highway and enter the city. "I know they miss me, especially mom, but they are happy with my success" I admitted sadly. The separation with my parents was inevitable, but still tough. I missed their company and I knew they missed me, too. I sighed with melancholy, dreading another separation with Bella. My parents had each other, they could cope not seeing me now and then, but being far away from Bella made my heart bleed. I had no idea what to do.

I looked sadly at Bella, but she seemed to concentrate hard on something else. When she looked at me I could see determination and hope in her eyes.

"Speaking about living far away, Rose'd called me today."

She turned to face me, excited but also unsure. Of what I had no idea.

"Hold on a sec" I rose an index finger for her to wait while I slowed down to be able to concentrate better on what she was going to say. We were not far from her home now and I quickly pushed some buttons on the radio, willing to find something more quiet, more appropriate for the apparently important talk.

I was searching through my favorite stations when suddenly the all too familiar song sounded from the speakers. I grinned widely not able to believe, that Jasper managed to contact the station and broadcast our song so quickly. I turned it up, feeling my heart to accelerate with excitement.

"That's my song, Bella!" I exclaimed not able to stop the joy in my voice. "I can't believe they decided to play it so soon."

I turned into Bella's driveway and looked at her with joy and thrill. But her eyes were wide open, looking at me with shock, disbelief and hurt?

"Bella?" I asked alarmed. My voice confused and unsure.

_"Your_ song?" she asked with accusation in her voice. The stream of hot tears fell from her big, beautiful eyes. "I hope you are proud of yourself right now." Her voice broke, sobs overtook her throat. She jumped out of the now already parked car and slammed the door behind her, running to her house and not looking at me even once.

I was still sitting in stunned. My voice was flowing smoothly from the radio, singing the most beautiful words in the universe. Words about longing, yearning and love.

* * *

A/N: FINALLY!

Okay, okay, you've been warned!

They couldn't move on without knowing about THE BIG UNKNOWN, could they ;-)?

Unfortunately Bella hasn't heard the announcement at the beginning of the song, because Edward switched the channel and the song was on already. She also hasn't heard it at the end, because she ran away. CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?

Well, can't blame her.

What's going on in that head of hers?

Want to know?

! ! :-D

~A.


	27. Confused

Hi,

Another update today :-) Aren't you happy? :-)

That's because it's quite short and full of Bella's intricate thoughts. Don't mind her. She's confused, feels betrayed and lost.

Hopefully not for long ;-) Edward won't let her.

Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**THE STOLEN WORDS**

**by AliciousMind**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN - Confused**

BPOV

I was running to my house desperate to lock myself up before Edward would reach me. My vision was blurred with never ending flow of my tears, my sobs were tugging my chest, reaping my heart from inside, leaving me breathless and numb.

_How could he?_

I prayed not to fall, although I could tell that the fall wouldn't hurt that much comparing the splitting ache I felt inside.

_HOW . COULD . HE?_

The person I loved, the one I trusted and cherished more than my own life, the one that mattered most, who gave me the reason to finally live, to believe in myself, to believe in happiness.

_How could I be so blind?_

I surprisingly reached the porch, quickly found my keys and after unlocking the front door slammed them with the dull bang.

The echo of the slam rumbled through the empty rooms of my home.

_Home._

It didn't feel like one anymore.

I locked the door and hurried upstairs not even turning the lights on. The deafening silence filled the space enlarging the dread of my sorrow and betrayal.

_Did he ever love me?_

_Has he even liked me?_

_Was it all the act to use me? Use my poems?_

_Why?_

I couldn't comprehend all of this. All the questions made my head spin and doubt my sanity.

_How could I be so wrong about him? I was sure I felt that incredible connection with him. It couldn't be fake, could it?_

I lied down on my bed, covering my head with the pillow. I couldn't think, I was so confused.

That song changed everything. The song he was singing with an angel voice and perfect melody. So beautiful.

My words. My emotions.

_His_ song. He said so himself, there was no doubt in him.

Did he plan to steal my notebook? Did he arrange all that meeting at the club? Just to have fun with me? To laugh at me?

Poor pathetic Bella, believed that someone like Edward Cullen could fall in love with her.

Ha ha. Very funny indeed.

But it hurt. It hurt so much more then the betrayal of Mike Newton. He only had made fun of me taking my virginity. Edward had crushed my heart, had taken the memories of my father, my childhood dreams, my expectations and emotions. He had played with my soul making money out of somebody else's misery. And he had left the hole in my chest.

My tears were slowly soaking into my pillow. I didn't hear anything except the dead hum in my ears. It seemed that everything in my body ached. My puffy eyes, my heavy head, every muscle, every bone.

I felt tired.

Extremely exhausted and emotionally spend.

I could't think. I was not able to analyze all of that.

My brain switched off.

oOo

The first thing I heard were some birds singing on the branch near my window.

Fucking fantastic Disney reality.

I forced myself to open my eyes.

Sunny.

Of course.

It was so predictable that one of the rare sunny days in usually cloudy Seattle must be the one when I'd reached the bottom.

The memories of the previous day flew behind my eyelids causing my brain to start working all over again.

The morning with Edward. His smile. His touch. His kiss. His warm eyes. His affection.

_Had I imagined all of that?_

Now, when my emotions were under control, my brain seemed to try to send me some rational signals.

_Maybe I'd overreacted?_

_Shouldn't I give him a chance to explain?_

He was so genuinely happy and proud hearing that song on the radio. It hadn't seemed to be framed-up. He'd looked like he wanted to share his joy with me.

_Ohhhhhh. I'm so confused._

I stood up and rubbed my sticky from dried tears face.

Nothing made sense anymore.

I went to the bathroom and took off my clothes. My beautiful dress. I really wanted to impress his parents.

_Oh God. Were they aware of his son's actions?_

_But how could they?_

_How could he?_

_Would he?_

That way of thinking surely would cause another headache.

Shower first.

Hot water was flowing down my tired body cleaning it, relaxing tense muscles and painful knots. I closed my eyes and let the stream take all those doubts, insecurities and sorrows.

_Everybody deserves the justice._

I decided to hear Edward out. To let him explain. To understand.

In the name of my love for him.

The only sure thing in my life now.

The axiom I was going to anchor myself to, to find the truth and not to go insane.

oOo

After the shower I put on some comfortable sweats and a favorite T-shirt. I towel dried my hair and went downstairs with the resolution to give Edward a chance to explain.

I poured some juice into a glass and started looking for my cell.

I was sure it was not upstairs and I didn't remember putting anything on the table next to the door.

I took my land-line phone and dialed my cell. After few seconds I heard it ringing outside the house.

_I must have dropped it while looking for my keys._

I quickly left the phone off and opened the front door, only to find sleeping on my doorstep Edward, with my cell in his hand.

* * *

A/N: Oh, Edward...


	28. Determination

Hi everyone. I am thrilled with all of your responses and reviews. I know how many of you are reading this story and I want to thank you all.

Special thanks to **black wolfgirl2722 **for checking and correcting all my errors, and also to **frostedglaze** for support and pre-reading. Your reviews made my day ;-)

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**THE STOLEN WORDS**

**by AliciousMind**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT - Determination**

EPOV

I was watching her running away in the direction of her house in shock. My body was frozen not understanding what had happened. One moment we were in bliss, the next one she looked hurt beyond belief and took off.

What the fuck?

I tried to analyze everything from every angle. To capture the moment of when the happiness had ended and the dread had started. I knew it must have been something connected with the song.

My song.

She didn't like it? It was possible, but her reaction was quite a bit overreacted.

Maybe she was offended. But by what? The song was about love. Beautifully written, I thought, a masterpiece of perfectly matched words and phrases describing that popular emotion with unique lyrics.

The melody? Not likely. It couldn't be that bad for such a reaction.

So what?

My shoulders slumped in defeat. My heart was sore inside my chest.

What happened?

A million dollar question.

I looked in her direction just to witness her struggle with the keys. She managed to open the front door and as quickly as she entered her house, she hurriedly shut it behind her with the loud bang.

That woke me up. My senses came back to my mind and the rational side of myself seized my shocked sub consciousness.

"Bella! Wait!" I shouted and jumped out of the car not caring about the still working engine and the announcement about the unknown author we were desperately looking for. It didn't matter in that moment. It was not important. My career, the album, and the band. It was all nothing without her. Nothing mattered more to me, right now. She was the center of my universe, my sun, my personal and individual heaven, my angel, my everything. Just mine.

The stinging in my eyes indicated my approaching state of panic. I had to talk to her. I was nothing without her. Now, when I just met her, she was my life and without her _I_ was nothing.

I ran after her to the front door and tried to turn the doorknob.

Locked.

I knocked impatiently looking around the dark neighborhood not wanting to alarm anybody.

Nothing. I neared my ear to the door in hope to hear her move somewhere inside, but all I could sense was the dreadful silence.

"Bella?" I pleaded. "Open the door."

Nothing.

"Bella! Let me in!" I called louder this time. I started banging the door mercilessly and calling her name to talk to me. The rustle of the surrounding trees accompanied my pleas, but the only expected answer from inside never came.

I took a few steps back to see, if she was in her room, but all the lights were off. Just like nobody was in there.

The pain in my rib cage started to spread and overwhelming despair began to settle in.

What if she didn't want me anymore?

No! I wouldn't let it happen. I loved her and I knew she loved me back. I felt it and I was going to fight for that. For us. I wouldn't give up because she was so worth fighting for.

One more time I looked around and suddenly saw her cell laying on the path bereaved. Just like me.

I took it with trembling fingers and held it to myself.

_So calling her was out._

I didn't know her land-line number, and even if I knew it, I was sure she wouldn't have answered.

I sighed, resigned and sat outside her door thinking about how to get to the love of my life on the other side.

oOo

I felt cold. The slight breeze was stroking my back and my hair was blown onto my face.

I could hear the birds singing cheerfully and the leaves sighing in the wind.

What a strange dream.

I couldn't find strength to open my eyes. My body felt tired and my muscles tense.

Then a quiet door creak filled the background noises making me confused and uncomfortable.

"Edward?" a soft voice pierced through my senses causing my eyes to wide open.

"Bella?" my voice was hoarse and rough.

And then I remembered the previous night.

My increasing panic must have alarmed the angel in front of me, because Bella put both of her hands on my shoulders calming me down momentary.

"You've slept here all night?" she asked already knowing the answer. "I'm sorry," she sniffed and again her eyes leaked with the fresh stream of tears. "Please, come inside. I'll make you some coffee." The sniffing changed into sobs and her body slumped against mine. I wrapped her frame affectionately, inhaling her fresh scent with relief.

"Please, baby. Don't cry. It's okay." I tried to calm her, but I was aware that the only way to get some peace was to talk and explain what had happened.

I rose slowly lifting her small body with me. She embraced my shoulders awkwardly and I put my hand under her knees to carry her bridal style. If the circumstances were different I certainly could be overjoyed with the thought of carrying her through the threshold. But her still sobbing and apologizing demeanor pulled me back to reality of our not yet resolved misunderstanding.

Oh, how I hoped that that entire nightmare was nothing more than that. Some unbelievable and coincidental misinformation, which we would easily clarify and then hopefully would live happily ever after.

I smiled to myself hugging Bella to myself and closing the door gently behind us. I sat down on her sofa tenderly cuddling her on my lap. She was clinging to me desperately, not willing to loosen her grip yet.

I patiently hold her close, humming some soft melody which suddenly appeared in my head. It was calming and sweet, just like the girl in my arms.

After some time, I felt her cry deceased and her breath slowed down. I gently rose with her still in my arms and took us upstairs to her bedroom. I thought that maybe we should talk, but I knew that first we both needed some rest. I laid her down and encircled her shoulders with my arms. I put her head onto my chest and closed my eyes contentedly.

"Sleep well, my Bella," I wished her quietly before my own exhaustion took me over.

* * *

A/N:

Okay, okay, I really have planned to finish their confrontation in this chapter, but they needed their rest first. How sweet of Edward to stay at her door?

I promise THE TALK next chapter. No more delays ;-)

Till then

A.


	29. Overwhelmed

Many many grateful words to my Beta, wonderful **black wolfgirl2722 **for her time and patience :-) Also to **frostedglaze **for kind words and pre-reading :-)

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**THE STOLEN WORDS**

**by AliciousMind**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE - Overwhelmed**

BPOV

The heat under my cheek was pleasant and calming. My pillow seemed to gently rise and fall, swinging my head in a relaxing rhythm of pure bliss. I could feel the corners of my lips lift up in a content smile. I was enveloped in a tight cocoon of security and care.

I felt loved.

How could I have doubted it? How could I have questioned this connection? How cruel of me had been to run away from him?

I thought my heart would have broken into tiny pieces when I had seen him at my door on this cold morning. He looked both peaceful and exhausted all at once. The perfect angel who hadn't given up on me – on us.

I still didn't understand all that fuss. I knew I somehow had to of misunderstood him and I was willing to hear his explanation about that song.

I yawned in discontent. Why did it always happen to me? I had just found peace and love, and now I had to meet all that drama. And to think that I had been so ecstatic after the talk with Rose the day before. Of course it couldn't have lasted long.

My comfortable pillow moved sideways and his hand travelled up and down my spine making my skin shudder. Then I felt him kissing the top of my head tenderly and hugging my already content body just a bit harder.

I loved when he did that. I loved to feel squeezed almost to the borders of pain. His strength against my weakness, his manhood versus my womanhood. I felt like a woman in his caring arms - wrapped in his tenderness and affection. I sought to be cared and dominated in his embrace. I felt so small and engulfed by his attention and concern. I felt protected.

Like I was important.

I snuggled more closely into his chest purring happily, not wanting to open my eyes just yet.

"Someone is happy today." He chuckled causing my head to bounce on his chest. I giggled starting a new wave of shaking. I held him tight not wanting to separate myself from him yet.

"Well, hello there, my little spider monkey," now he was laughing whole heartedly. I loved his laugh and I hated myself for the discomfort I had caused him yesterday.

He must have sensed the abrupt change in my behavior, because suddenly he pulled me up closer, making us to sit facing each other. His eyes searched mine for a while, his gaze intense, but tender.

"Bella," he started, but I silenced him with a gentle kiss on his lips.

"I know, Edward. We have to talk. I'm sorry I ran away without an explanation. I just panicked and then my emotions cut out all the little reasons I had left." I looked at him wishing he could see how truly sorry I was. For running away, for not believing in him, for all the misery and drama.

He put his palm to my cheek and started stroking it gently. Lost in thought he seemed to analyze the previous evening for the umpteenth time all over again.

"I just couldn't understand what had happened. What had I done to make you so depressed?" his sad eyes begging me now for an answer. "I knew it must have been something about the song. But I still have no idea what it has to do with anything. Why did you react that way?"

I sighed and thought about how to answer. The situation caused us enough misery and now was the moment to clear it up.

"You're right about that song, you know? I was shocked hearing it on the radio, and when you told me it was your song, being all happy and proud, something snapped in me. I felt hurt and betrayed, and those emotions were so overwhelming that I couldn't comprehend them. I ran away because I was not able to deal with them in front of you. It was too personal, you know?" I looked into his green depths seeking his understanding, but found confusion instead. I was so sick with myself right now. How am I going to explain something what I don't get myself?

"Bella." he said finally. "I understand your reaction, your feelings and actions. The only thing I don't get is the source of it. What has that song to do with anything? It is my latest one, the one I had so many problems with. I told you briefly about it and I was surprised that Jasper managed to air it so soon."

"But that is just it. We were talking, and laughing, and then, suddenly you switch that channel and there they are my words, my feelings and emotions, hidden from everyone and now displayed on the radio." My voice broke and I felt new stream of silent tears flowing down my face. But I couldn't tear my blurry eyes from Edward's face. His expression was bewildered and shocked beyond words. His eyes wide and mouth open.

"Your words?" he asked incredulously. "Those were _your_ words?" he repeated himself not believing my confession.

I couldn't speak so I just nodded once.

"Oh, baby," he sobbed pulling me into a loving embrace. "I can't believe it's you I've been searching all this time for. He was breathing heavily and I felt his tears dampening the hair on my neck. He held me to himself trying to calm down from his emotional break.

"Edward, I still don't understand," I tried to sooth him, gently stroking his back with my hand.

"I found a notebook at the airport. It was dumped near the trash bin by a teenage boy. He drew my attention while I was waiting for my luggage. He was behaving suspiciously looking around like he wanted to avoid something, or hide from something. He had a purple bag around his shoulder. I remember thinking that it looked feminine, but then he quickly threw it into the trash and ran away. It was so strange, and then after I collected my bag, I went to the bin to inspect it more closely, only to find the purple notebook next to it. I don't know why, please don't laugh, but something inside me made me pick it up."

I gasped surprised. Was it even possible? Such a big coincidence? Could it all be true? I didn't want to interrupt him, so I waved my hand in a gesture for him to go on.

He concentrated willing to tell me as many details as he could. "I searched the cover for any indication of the owner. I was intrigued to tell the truth. The cover had many doodles and small drawings. I knew right away that it must have belonged to a girl," he smiled softly saying it with affection. "But the only sign of the owner I was able to find were the three letters, the initials,"

"IMS" I finished. Our eyes met and my throat clenched with emotion.

"Isabella Marie Swan," he finished not believing his own discovery.

"I couldn't part with it. I took it home and after the dinner with my parents I went upstairs to inspect it closely. What I found inside outgrew my expectations. The words, _your _words besotted me." His eyes were on mine again, full of wander and awe.

"I was struggling with the lack of inspiration at that time. I hadn't written any new song for weeks. I had been desperate and doubting myself. That was the reason why I had come to Seattle. I had thought I needed vacation. But when I had been reading your poems, the music in my head started to make sense in my mind; I spent the rest of that night writing the notes and melodies inspired by your words."

He paused then, looking intensely into my eyes, waiting for my reaction no doubt. I understood him well. We never knew when something was going to touch us deeply enough to want to write about it. Some people call it Muse, others - inspiration. You couldn't force it or learn it. It just came and went on its own will. It was independent and sudden, bounding every artist to create its own unique creation.

"I understand. Go on," I whispered, encouraging him to continue.

"When I'd played the songs to Jasper the next day, he had said they'd been my best compositions ever. We had been aware that we had to find the owner of the notebook and beg her to work with us."

While he was explaining all the details about author rights and his ideas how to find the author of his lyrics, his inspiration - as he called her, well _me, _to be precise, I felt my heart swelled from agitation.

_He felt connected to me through my words. Even then, before we met._

I couldn't contain the trembling of my body, touched by this revelation and his endless love for me, just for me.

"Shhhh, love. Clam down, Bella," he was rocking me slowly, gently stroking my hair and whispering sweet nothings to ensure me, that he felt that, too. That he was equally disbelieving that our souls had found each other before our bodies met.

It was all so overwhelming and unexpected. I couldn't grasp it. I was thankful and indebted to that boy, who unconsciously brought my love to me, by stealing my bag in that one lovely spring afternoon.

* * *

THE END

?

Haha *evil smirks*

I didn't plan to finish it here, but that last sentence was summing this story up so beautifully that I couldn't resist (LOL)

**frostedglaze **and**black wolfgirl2722 **both objected, suggesting more chapters.

Hmmm. I DO HAVE some more ideas...

Well, what do _you_ think ;-) ?

A.


	30. Ecstasy

Oh my God, I am so ecstatic with your response! I can't believe so many of you are so tied to this story. Your reviews made my heart soar from happines. THANK YOU!

Special thanks to Karen for endangering my life with her threats. I am sooo scared, girl, you perhaps will have to read on till you're 97 years old CAUSE I AM NOT GOING TO STOP LOL. Log in so I can reply properly :-)

This chapter is betad by awesome **black wolfgirl2722.**

This chapter is dedicated to all those, who are reading and reviewing, and I must say - you are GREAT. I want you to know that you make my day. I know that according to the stats over 300 people read this story and I am very grateful and happy that you like it, but for me the reviews are some kind of dialogue between you and me. I am eager to hear your opinions, even if they are only few words. They give me more ideas and roll this story. This lemon is inspired by **frostedglaze** who asked for it :-)

Enjoy!

P.S. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE LEMONS - DON'T READ IT! Skip it and wait another week. Sorry.

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**THE STOLEN WORDS**

**by AliciousMind**

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTY - Ecstasy**

EPOV

She was telling me about the day that teenager bumped into her, stealing her bag with her precious journal. I still had a hard time believing that she was the one I had been looking for the last few months. But I shouldn't be surprised. Everything from the very beginning seemed to connect us together. To think, that our souls had found each other before our bodies had… that only proved that we were meant for each other.

I knew deep inside that we were destined. From the first moment our eyes had met, it was forever. A connecting of souls.

My heart soared in happiness; my body tingled upon seeing the joy and awe matching mine in her beautiful eyes. Her rich, chocolate locks fell over her shoulder in gorgeous waves, her face shown with a love equaling the depth of mine.

I couldn't hold myself any more. We were still in her bed and she looked so tempting in that small T-shirt and sweats. She never looked more beautiful to me than at that moment. My Bella, my love, my muse.

I threw myself at her making her squeal in surprise and joy. She pulled me closer to herself and attacked my lips eagerly.

I didn't stay indifferent to her ministrations. My tongue sneaked between her lips causing her to moan with pleasure and acceptance. My hands roamed up to her hair, holding her close and never letting go.

Our kiss deepened, tongues entwined, breaths rapid. I felt her hands stroke my back, slowly going down to the low of my back. I groaned feeling her squeeze my ass, eliciting the grind of my hips. She spread her thighs allowing access for my body to fit between them. Her hands were roaming, probing, and spreading pleasure throughout my body. I shuddered under her touch making my insides melt and my erection grow. She growled feeling undoubtedly my excitement and arched her back and hips up to meet my now steely hard on.

Oh, the way that woman made me feel could surely prove how perfect we were for each other.

I looked at her face flush with color, her breath was harsh as though she had just run a marathon. Her eyelids were closed, lips parted slightly.

"Let's get rid of that T-shirt, shall we?" she put her arms up obediently like the good girl she was. After disposing of the offending garment my blood boiled at the sight of her breasts bouncing freely without her bra.

Fuck me. She was perfect.

I cupped both of her breasts in my hands, teasing the rosy nipples with my thumbs.

"Bella, you are so beautiful," I moaned before attaching my lips to one of her nipples; licking around the hardening peak eliciting exited mewls from the woman beneath me. Her body wriggled beneath mine, her heated core rubbed harshly against my cock, desperate panting breaths ripped their way out of her throat. She was so beautiful, her nipples like delicate roses, the taste of her flesh so exotic. I wanted more, _needed_more. The little squeals and moans leaving her sweet lips were making my body seek for release. Her hot and flawless body was calling to me, a feast of delicious sex laid out before me.

I wanted her to know the true force of my desire. My soul mate, my forever love. She should be cherished, worshipped, a divine being sent from the heavens just for me.

My mouth found quickly her other nipple, repeating the previous ministration. My release was not as important as hers. _I_ was not important without _her_. My hands caressed her stomach while my tongue was searching her dump skin. Her body trembled and her fingers were tugging on my hair, making me groan with pleasure. Everything in her was inviting me in: her sounds, her sight, even her smell. I couldn't be more grateful for her, my Bella.

I slowly started to pull on the waist of her sweats, never leaving my eyes of hers. She was looking at me with an intense gaze, letting me know how much she wanted it, she desired me.

Without any rush I slid her pants of her legs and feet, throwing them somewhere on the floor. I couldn't care less where they fell, having my eyes only on the woman who was everything to me. I kissed her little right toe and started to lick my way up, leaving a wet trail up her shin, then knee and thigh. My palms were not far behind my mouth fondling and stroking her delicate skin and leaving goose bumps on their way. When my lips met her underwear, I kissed the top of her covered mound. The fire in her eyes indicated her need for release. I smiled and blew a hot air on it, making her wriggle under my breath. Teasingly, consciously making her squirm I left my spot going down to her left foot and starting the whole ordeal from the very beginning. Her frustrated growling caused me to chuckle.

"Hush, love. Don't you know that anticipation makes the release much more powerful?" I laughed seeing the desperation and shock in her eyes, but it didn't last long because my tongue found its way up her left leg making her moan even louder. Her panties were drenched by the time I reached them, kissing them and gently pulling down her thighs. When they were off I climbed up her glorious body and stopped to inspect that beautiful pussy of hers.

"Bella, I love you so much."

She didn't have time to respond because I closed my mouth around her and licked her wetness there, making her shout my name in surprise. I spread her legs and encircled her sweet spot with the very tip of my tongue.

With that she went crazy. Some incoherent sounds were leaving her beautiful lips and her head were rapidly tossing left and right on her pillow. Her hands found my hair once more, pulling and tugging without any concern. I didn't care. I was proud that I could make her that way, that my ministrations were making her mad with lust and that my hands and tongue could pleasure her to such extreme.

"Edward, I need you. Now!" she shouted pulling me up by my hair and kissing my mouth desperately.

"Clothes, off." I ordered.

I loved that new bold and sexy Bella. She unzipped my fly skillfully, unbuttoning my jeans and pulling them down along with my boxers. I eagerly kicked them off, my shirt following, never once did I stop kissing her.

"I need you," she moaned her hand reaching for the drawer of the nightstand. Moving away, she reached in to pull out a condom.

"Put in on," she ordered, handing me the wrapped parcel, making me smile. Dominant Bella was such a turn on. I tore through the cover and sheathed myself before positioning my heated length between her thighs. This was it, finally we would be long to one another. Together, forever.

"Edward, please." Bella begged.

That was all it took, I entered her with a solid thrust. She shuddered and wrapped her arms and legs around me, like some wild vine entwining our body together.

"I love you" she whispered a single tear leaked from her gorgeous eye, but the emotion I could see in her gaze was not sadness, it was love, devotion.

As we continued our fast paced love making, the feeling of completing our bond was hot, a heavy feeling building in my chest.

Harder, faster, I was taking her with me, up above our human imperfections. Her harsh intakes of breath became harder and more labored, as our bodies began to move as one.

She was matching my movements easily; we were riding on high, creating our own harmony of love.

Finally, after torturous amounts of indescribable pleasure, we became one. Our climax came harshly, both of us reaching ecstasy together.

The after high was sweet; our bodies curled together, just being with her was enough.

Our breaths slowed and the last thing I remember was pulling the cover above our spent satisfied bodies.

* * *

A/N: Yessssssss. I am quite spent myself after writing this chapter... I need a nap :P And a nice cuddling :-)

Was it as good for you as it was for me? lol

Let me know,

~Alice


	31. Perfect Together

Hi everyone, who is so understanding and still wait for this horribly delayed update. Well, many changes have happened in my life and it was not possible to concentrate on the creative side of my soul. I got new job and everything went upside down. But now I have more or less all in order and I'm looking more positively into the future.

I am also sad to announce that this story is winding down :-( This is the last regular chapter and we have some time lapses here and there. It is so far the longest one so I hope you'll like it.

Thank you **black wolfgirl2722 **for your support and correcting my errors. Now let's get going.

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**THE STOLEN WORDS**

**by AliciousMind**

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE - Perfect Together**

BPOV

Time passed quite calmly after our big revelation. Our friends, especially Jasper and Edward's parents, couldn't believe that I was the person Edward had been looking for all that time.

Well, we had a hard time to believe that ourselves, but after many hours spent together, mostly in my bedroom, we accepted what fate seemed to have laid out for us. We were content just to be together. From the very beginning our connection was instantaneous and unique, neither of us wanted to question it.

When Edward and I had explained our misunderstanding, everything else had just clicked, ensuring us that we were meant to be together.

We had decided that my promotion had been another sign from Heaven. I'd let my boss know that I'd accepted her offer and had started packing my things.

It'd taken me barely a week to wrap everything up and get ready to leave for the Big Apple.

Edward had been a great help in hiring the moving company to transfer my belongings and put the house on the market. It had been a difficult decision for me to part with my father's house. Edward's wanted me to keep it, but after some more discussion I'd decided that it'd been time to think about the future instead of living the past over and over again. My father's memory would always been with me in my heart, but it'd been high time to move on.

After my reasoning Edward had no more objections. He had asked me to move in with him and after some more discussion – on his part this time, I had agreed.

So here we are now, on board of the airplane to my new home with the man who took my heart and inhabited it permanently. He clasped our hands together telling me about all the things I should expect after departing to NYC.

To be honest, all those things were hard to imagine. Before our plane took off, Edward received a call from Jasper. Apparently the news about Edward's arrival had leaked to the press a few days before, and there had been many speculations about him and his new girlfriend. Jasper's warning not to be surprised by the paparazzi and fans that could be waiting for us at the airport. It was so strange to imagine my modest and caring man as the famous rock star figure.

Listening to him describing all the possibilities and warning me about what to expect made me more and more nervous. I was peeking through the little window every few minutes in attempt to see if Jasper's suspicions were correct.

"Stop fidgeting, Bella," Edward's soft voice startled my internal fight with my own anxiousness.

"I can't help it. I am disturbed about the way I should behave. I don't want you to be ashamed of me," I sighed and looked at our entwined fingers.

"Bella, I don't like being in the center of attention either. This is one of many things I don't like about my job, but we have to cope. I'm so sorry that you have to endure all of this, but if we want to work it up we will have to get used to it, and be sure that I could never be ashamed of you. I love you so much and I am proud you agreed to be mine," his voice was serious now. I looked at him and smiled seeing him wink at me.

"Get used to it, huh?" I huffed, but all my anxiety was already gone, seeing him so happy. He cared about me and I trusted that he wouldn't let me make an idiot of myself in front of all those people.

"Feeling better?" he asked stroking my cheek lovingly.

"Yes, much better, thank you," I murmured pressing my lips to his gently and tugging his upper one teasingly.

oOo

It was madness. After our landing we were encircled by airport security and led to the VIP section to wait for our luggage. I couldn't believe how many people came to greet Edward. All those screaming girls made me feel uncomfortable. They didn't know him, but they were shouting, "I love you, Edward" all the time. Some of them had banners or his photos, some wanted his autograph. Edward kept his promise and held my hand tightly. He had his shades on and his head bend low. His other hand was wrapped around my waist protectively. His thumb was stroking the patch of skin under my shirt calming me and letting my thoughts focus on him, not this circus.

Finally, escorted to the VIP section we were met by a bouncing Alice and concentrated Jasper. It would have been funny seeing their reactions so opposite to each other if I weren't so perturbed by the crowd outside. I could feel my hands trembling and my heart rate increased.

"Oh, Bella, I'm so happy you're here. I can't believe we will live so close again. We have to go out and have a girl talk. What are you doing tomorrow night?"

"Wow, Alice. Slow down," I could swear she didn't take one breath while speaking all those sentences in one stream of words. "I don't know what I'm going to do tonight, not to mention tomorrow. First, I'd like to go home and have some time with_ my boyfriend," _I emphasized the words 'my boyfriend' and wiggled my eyebrows to make my point.

She just smiled and nodded, "All right, but we have to meet soon, and then you're going to spill, sister."

And with that she ended the topic and went to shake hands with a very amused Edward.

oOo

Our life in New York flew by fast and despite of all the paparazzi mess - uneventful. Edward wanted to show me the city with all its glory. We visited some of his favorite places and he introduced me to his friends as his girlfriend and every time I couldn't erase the wide smile from my face when he did.

I was glad that even though we were in New York he was still my Edward. His fame didn't cloud his behavior and every time someone recognized him in the street he stiffened and tried to get away in as polite a way as possible.

The weirdest event was meeting with his band. He had told me about them long before our encounter and I knew they were all his friends, but when we met they started to treat me like some sort of star. It was making me uncomfortable and I wasn't sure what their deal was. That was until later that night Edward explained that they all were impressed by the poems I had written that he had used in their songs. I thought it was ridiculous, but accepted that, making it a point in my mind to discuss that with them later.

oOo

My new job was incredible and I loved every aspect of it. On the very first day I met with Aro Volturi who welcomed me and showed the new building of his New York Volturi Publishing branch. It was breathtaking. My office was huge with floor to ceiling windows facing the Statue of the Liberty. The crew was friendly and I had no problem communicating with them. We already had loads to do so we started work at once and it was bliss to see how professional they were. I was really content to work with them.

Every day after my work was done Edward was waiting for me at the main lobby, with the welcoming crooked smile on his tempting lips. Every time he gave me a kiss, entwined our fingers and we were ready to go. Usually we walked to his, well _our _apartment, luckily situated not far away from my work. Sometimes we cooked dinner together; other times we ate out in some nice and secluded place.

Today Edward insisted on taking his car out and eating at one of his favorite restaurants I had yet to see. He said he wanted to surprise me, and seeing how hard I work, making it special for me.

Could he be any more wonderful?

We drove for about twenty minutes keeping our conversation light, talking about our days and making plant to meet Alice and Jasper the fallowing weekend. I loved those little things which seemed so insignificant and truly was making our relationship strong and unique. I could talk with Edward about everything and anything, and I knew he felt just the same. Our connection was now not only physical, although that incredible electric current was always present humming around us and making our closure special, but now, after those few months together I was not able to remember my life before Edward. We were one soul in two bodies, we understood and supported each other, we completed each other and I had no doubt that we were made for each other.

When Edward stopped the car I looked around and was surprised to see the brick wall with dense ivy surrounding the mysterious wooden blue door with the golden knob handle. Edward opened my door for me and led the way with his hand on the small of my back. I was mesmerized by this place in the middle of New York City, which was as unique and special as the lovely man beside me. I looked at him in awe and he just smiled nodding for me to enter the place.

The restaurant was incredible, with fire place and little garden. Some people were seated around elegantly dressed tabled, but Edward led us to a more secluded corner.

The waiter nodded to Edward showing us the way to the private dining room separated from all the other guests.

We were seated in front of the fire place and given menus to choose our meals.

"Edward, how," I wondered charmed by the place and the earthy materials décor, but of course my boyfriend only smiled and shrugged, encouraging me to choose something to eat.

The meal was fabulous. I was so full that I was afraid to move. Everything was so delicious I couldn't find the strength within me to leave anything on my plate.

The discussion was light and the background music calming and pleasant.

When the waiter came with dessert my eyes opened wide seeing the most delicious piece of chocolate-dipped strawberry cheesecake.

"Did you order this?" my voice was faint and just above a whisper.

"Yeah, I've heard it's one of their specials," Edward smiled warmly taking the spoon and scooping some of the cheesecake with the whipped cream and one of the berries.

"Open up," he encouraged, but I shook my head defeated.

"I can't. I'm so full I may combust," I whined looking into his eyes in search for his understanding.

He scooted closer leaving his chair behind and kneeling in front of my seat. I looked at him confused, but the fire in his intense sight made my insides clench.

I looked at the spoon one more time, surprised to see the beautiful ring embedded in the middle of the delicious cream.

My heart swelled with realization and the tears blurred the serious face of my incredible boyfriend.

"Bella," his words were barely a whisper. "I've been waiting for you for a long time, not even knowing what to look for, but my heart and soul knew at once, first connecting me with your talented words, then with you."

He squeezed my hand reassuringly after wiping the spilled tears from me cheeks.

"From the very beginning, the first moment I put my eyes on you, I was aware of just how special you are to me. I love you irrevocably and unconditionally, and I will be the happiest man if you agree to spend the rest of your life with me. Please Bella; will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

The hope and excitement in his gaze, his words and all this preparation he made to make this moment so special caused more tears to swell in my eyes and deep emotion tightening my throat. I tried to speak but all the words I wanted to tell him, to describe how lucky and grateful I am for having him in my life and for wanting me, but all I could say was soft and quiet "Yes" followed by a slight nod and more tears spilling down and leaving the salty trace on my face.

His face lit up and that incredulous wide grin made place on his face. I smiled through my tears sniffling and hoping that my wet demeanor wouldn't spoil this perfect moment.

Edward took the ring and licked the cream off with his tongue and slowly slid it on my left ring finger. Seeing it my stomach clenched and the current went straight to my lower abdomen. I felt a blush starting to show on my face, causing Edward to chuckle. He knew me too well and I was not sorry about that. I loved that he seemed to read my thoughts, just as I could his. It was another proof of how synchronized we were.

Just perfect.

* * *

A/N:

So, it is the last regular chapter *sniffles* I am working on the Epilogue and I hope to post it next weekend.

Thank you all who decided to read this story and support it. I appreciate those, who were patient enough and kept reading :-) I had many doubts if it's any good, but seeing how many of you have stayed with me till the end really amazed me. I hope you're not disappointed :-) Thank you.

I have some more ideas for new stories. Let me know if you prefer powerful vampire Bella or shy possessive Edward. Maybe both. Hmmmm. What a dynamite mixture would that be, lol.

Okay, have a nice week and see you soon,

~Alice

P.S. Oh. for those, who wonder about the restaurant, please check up the Per Se in NYC (google it ;-) ). I've never been in USA (I live in Europe), but I wish I could visit New York *sigh*.


	32. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Beta: **awesome **black wolfgirl2722 **- THANK YOU for all your work, patience and support :-)

* * *

**THE STOLEN WORDS**

**by AliciousMind**

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTY-TWO - Epilogue**

**5 years later**

**EPOV**

"And now, ladies and gentlemen please welcome on our stage the one and only you are waiting for;_ Eclipse_!"

The roar of thousands screaming with passion in their voices emanated through the field, where the over one hundred and fifty foot stage was situated, ready with illuminating lights for our group to take over.

I looked to my boys and Leah, they were already on stage and concentrated on the show we were about to give. One among fifty other bands we were set to play around the United States on our national concert tour.

It was hard to believe how our career had developed after releasing our most popular album _The Stolen Words._ It was undoubtedly the crucial point of our music development, when our band was spotted and pulled into the top of almost all the charts not only in the United States, but also all over the world. We were praised for our unique combination of different styles and sounds, innovative strains of mixed sounds, sensual tunes and melody, and of course indescribably beautiful lyrics, courtesy of Bella Swan, now known as Cullen.

_Sigh._

Thought of my precious wife brought me to the incredible memories from our wedding day. It had been, no doubt, the most memorable day in my life, when on the picturesque beach in La Push at twilight, in the companion of our few friends and my parents; we had exchanged our vows and rings to finally complete our union as husband and a wife. And my wife had been glowing on that day in her wedding gown; she was a vision of beauty in a 1920s vintage designed dress. In that moment and to this day she was the most beautiful creature in the whole world. For me, she was my whole world, my sense of life, my everything.

The steady beat of the drums, followed by the soft melody performed by both Seth's electric violin and Sam's guitar interrupted my memories and brought me to the point where I waited for the intro to progress, soon being joined by Leah's bass guitar, Jake's keyboard and my vocal. I had to concentrate, gently beating the rhythm with my right foot I stayed unseen in the shadows, carefully adjusting the earphones and bobbing my head letting myself to be engulfed by the music so close to my heart.

The melody was developing; the tunes were twining and playing along in perfect symphony, teasing, accumulating, and building. I waited, feeling the well-known and appreciated shivers flowing through my neck, spine and limbs, letting them take me over, letting the music take me over, preparing me to finally be overfilled by them to allow me to share my emotions in vocal exhaustion.

When the time came and the music was culminating, I closed my eyes and took a few steps forward, stepping onto the dimly lit stage and taking my place at the front. The melody was tempting, increasing its volume; the rhythm accentuated my heartbeat in every second, pulsating, striking, preparing.

And silence.

My voice came out just in time with the stream light brightening my figure. The close to heart lyrics flowed out of my mouth, being accompanied by the soft tunes of the instruments, joining my melody one by one, making our song a united creation. The song full of emotions, passion and love, the song I was singing while thinking about the person so dear to me, the person who wrote it thinking about me, writing it _for_ me.

_Bella._

After our wedding she had continued to work for Volturi Publishing. She'd liked her job but soon she had realized that it had not been something she'd wanted to do for the rest of her life. She had been frustrated and stressed. After many long hours of discussing her career choices and her dreams and expectations, she finally agreed to quit and join my team. She had been writing most of our lyrics anyway, and with _Eclipse's_ increasing popularity we'd been separated more and more often. I'd been missing her during our tours and she'd had a hard time coping with me being far away from home, so for her joining our band had been the best we could think about.

She had been present during all our concerts, our recordings and meetings. She was my support, my inspiration, my biggest fan. She was my most valuable fan. Despite of all the screaming girls, confessing their never ending love, sending their photos and asking for my attention, she had never doubted my love for her and had never showed any lack of trust. Not that she had to. She was it for me and every day I tried to show her just how much she meant to me.

But she had also had time to write. Her first book was a small set of her poems, dedicated to her father, edited and published thanks to Rosalie and the Volturi Publishing support. It soon had become the number one bestseller which had encouraged her, to my personal contentment, to finally believe in her own talent.

And what a talent it was. Her imagination, fragility, and intelligence soon had made her one of the most sought after writers in the U.S. Her next book had been sold over one hundred million copies worldwide, with translations into at least twenty-five different languages around the globe. The following books had gained immense popularity and commercial success around the world. Her novels had become most popular among young adults and had won multiple awards. Her success was spectacular, but hadn't changed her modest and loving character.

The concert was winding down. With the last song the crowd erupted with ovation, whistles and screams of appreciation and approval. The euphoria was shown as well as the sweat on our faces. It was a great show and our satisfied grins were wide long after we exited the stage.

Bella was waiting for me, as always, at the bottom step of the stage. Her proud and glowing face melted my insides and made my love for this woman even stronger.

"You were great, love. You all were," she praised us, hugging me tightly. The sparks in her eyes were bright with emotion.

"I have a surprise for you tonight," she took my hand and pulled me behind leading her way to the limo that was to take us back to our hotel.

"A surprise? I can't wait," I kissed her sweet lips and wrapped my arm around her shoulders, bringing her closer to my body.

We got into the car with the rest of the band. The ride to the hotel was quick, with light talk among my closest friends, who had become to us like members of our extend family. They had accepted Bella from the first day they had met her. They admired not only her talent, but most of all her caring and easy going personality. She was loyal and thoughtful making it easy to love her back.

When we entered the suite I went to the bathroom to take a shower and refresh myself after the show. I had to admit that after each concert my spirits were high, but I was also exhausted and spent.

After putting some comfortable sweats and a T-shirt I exited the bathroom to be surprised by the calming background music and the lit candles around our suite. Bella were sitting in the middle of our bed in the sexiest teddy I have ever seen, looking seductive and mischievous.

"I thought that you earn some relaxing time with your wife tonight" she explained making place for me to lay down on the bed. "What do you think about the massage?" She poured some oil on her hand and starter to heat it with the other one, looking at me expectantly.

"You're not gonna hear me complain, honey," I smiled tenderly pulling my T-shirt over my head and taking place next to her on our bed. Her hands were warm and tender, kneading my sore muscles and lovingly stroking the skin on my sides, back, and neck. I was moaning appreciatively feeling all the stress and fatigue leaving my body. She was humming, concentrating on the movements of her hands, pressing all the right spots between my spine and shoulder blades._Heaven_. I closed my eyes and hummed dreamily, grateful for this woman who entered my life almost ...

I stiffened shocked with my discovery. Six years ago we met in the new club in Seattle. How could I forget?

I turned abruptly switching my position on the bed, almost causing her to fall down on the floor. I caught her and held her looking with wide eyes at her amused and loving face. She smiled gently and reached for a small box, which was sitting at the bedside table.

"Happy anniversary, Edward," she whispered and kissed my lips softly.

"I am such a moron, Bella. I'm so sorry love. I can't believe I'd forgotten," I sighed hating myself for being so busy with the tour and our concerts to forget the date so important to me.

"Don't be ridiculous, love. It's okay. I know how hard you work and how much you love me. This," she indicated the box which she was holding between us, "Is as well for me as for you. A present perfect for this occasion."

She took my right hand and put the gift on my spread palm. I looked into her eyes and was amazed by the amount of love in them. Her gaze was tender and full of emotion I couldn't pinpoint at the moment. I looked at the still present gift and started to unwrap the delicate tissue paper, covering the simple white carton box. I put it on my knee and lifted the lid with curiosity.

Two tiny soft baby shoes emerged making me gasp with realization and disbelief. I quickly looked at my wife pleading her with my eyes to confirm the meaningful symbol of our love. Her eyes were tearful but the smile wide on her face. She nodded making me hug her and whisper "A baby? We're having a baby?"

Nodding again she put my hand on her stomach kissing my forehead tenderly.

"We're having a baby, daddy," she pulled me down and pressed herself close to my body. I carefully encircled my arms around her shoulders, closed my eyes and sighed with contentment, thanking the Heavens for this woman, whose stolen words have made me the happiest man alive.

THE END

* * *

A/N: Sigh. So that's all for those two. Thank you all for reading this story. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it.

I have some more ideas for the next story so stay alerted :-) I also consider to add some outtakes. Any suggestions?

Have a nice day.

~Alice


	33. New Story - Announcement

Hi,

I am pleased to announce that the first chapter if my next story

**_Plain Beyond Repair_**

has been posted.

I would be honored if you read it and share your opinion with me :-)

Category: Twilight  
Character: Bella, Edward

Words: 1,347  
Genre: Romance/Drama  
Rating: Rated: M

A shy, plain girl who seemed to be invisible for her peers in Forks High  
School. Boring? Plain? For everyone except me. AH, EPOV.

I plan to update it weekly.

Enjoy :-)

~Alice


End file.
